Honor de Luz y Estrellas
by elmillo1997
Summary: Naruto es olvidado por su familia, debido a que su hermana Kasumi es la consetida de su familia al ser la jinchuriki del kyubi, el zorro de 9 colas. Harto de ser ignorado y olvidado escapa de casa y se encuentra con un pergamino antiguo de invocacion... el de los leones. ¿Que tanto afectara el que Naruto posea esto?, Lo se es pesimo sumary pero es mi primer fic disfrutenlo
1. Prologo

Hola a todos este es mi primer fic de Naruto y al decir primero creanme que digo primero, por que nunca antes hice uno la verdad, pero en fin. Bueno este fic tendra ligeros toques de crossover pero casi ni se notan... bueno solo un poco ^_^U .

Aqui Minato y Kushina estan vivos, y Naruto tendra 2 hermanas, y habran apariciones de OC. Y si llegan a ver errores gramaticales o de escritura perdonenme soy nuevo en esto pero avisenme y los corregire con el tiempo. Naruto sera mas inteligente y astuto. Y... habrá hárem ^-^

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic posee futuro incesto, y alta posibilidad de lemon en el futuro.

Sin nada mas que decir les dejo que lean el fic.

_RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS:_ todo lo escrito aqui pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y yo no poseo nada de nada, mas que personajes y tecnicas originales lo demas no es mio T-T

-mmmmm- hablando

-(mmmmm)- pensando

**-mmmmm- ser sobrenatural, jutsu, tecnica, hechizo o invocacion hablando**

**-(mmmmm)- ser sobrenatural o invocacion pensando**

**Prologo**

Solo, ignorado, son las unicas palabas para describir describir la vida de Naruto Namikaze, y eso teniendo tan solo 5 años recien cumplidos.

A veces los tratros en la vida tienden a que tu perspectiva madure dependiendo como haya sido la tuya.

Y eso Naruto lo tiene más que sabido.

Hace 5 años, el dia de nacimiento de Naruto, asi como su hermana Kasumi, un hombre con una mascara extraña y el sharingan ataco a su madre, y libero al kyubi.

Lo cual causo la muerte y destrucción de incontables vidas y hogares, pero su padre Minato Namikaze, el Yondime hokage (cuarto hokage),se planto ante el enfrentandole e intentando detenerlo, pero sus esfuerzos e intentos eran en vano por lo que convocó al shinigami, esto lo habria matado si hubiera sellado al zorro de nueve colas, pero el pidio que diviera y que lo detuviera por todo el tiempo que le sea posible. Esto hizo que al rubio le costara una gran parte de sus reservas, dejandolo a tan solo al nivel de un gennin principiante, pero nada que mucho entrenamiento no arreglara... eso y el uso de kage bunshin.

El caso es que, la mitad Yang fue sellada en su hija Kasumi, la cual era pelirroja al igual que su madre, y la mitad Ying fue sellada en su esposa, Kushina la madre de los gemelos, para que no muriera.

Funcionó, y en una reunión de la aldea, ya que pocos sabían de la condición de Jinchuriki de Kushina, solo dijeron que el Kyubi había sido sellado en Kasumi, la hija del Hokage. Reveló que alguien fue bastante fuerte como para controlar a la bestia contra la aldea, y que con el poder del demonio, Kasumi podría protegerles de él.

Si Minato hubiera muerto, al ser muy querido, y no se hubiera revelado de la relación con el de la Jinchuriki el pueblo hubiera clamado a gritos la sangre de su hija, pero como fueron las cosas el pueblo acepto conforme la perspectiva de Minato.

Todo iba muy bien, todos estaban felices.

Y fue alli donde todo comenzó.

Kasumi , ya que debía aprender a dominar al Kyubi, en cuanto aprendió a hablar y caminar, Fue cubierta de halagos y atención,las personas casi besaban el suelo donde pisaba, mientras Naruto fue dejado lentamente de lado. A los tres años Naruto vio como sus padres no le hacían caso casi nunca, pese a que su cumpleaños era el mismo que el de su hermana lo olvidaron, en navidades igual. Las fiestas familiares o populares, cenas en familia fuera, viajes de familia... No se acordaron de el ni una vez. Lo dejaron en casa. Solo e ignorado.

Incluso muchas pero muchas veces, se olvidaban de darle algo para cenar. Y cuando era notado simplemente lo saludaban como si no fuera la gran cosa del mundo.

El dia de su cumplaños numero 5, ayer, Naruto fue olvidado de nuevo, y cuando pidió a sus padres si podía entrenar con ellos y Kasumi como hicieron desde hace meses, Le dijeron que dejara de molestar tan a menudo, que solo retrasaría a su hermana. Eso le dolió casi fue como si le dijeran que era un estorbo.

Los aldeanos Ni siquiera le reconocían. Algunos se preguntaban si el Hokage tenía un hijo y luego se reían y le decían que se largara y dejara de molestar, considerándolo una broma. Otros consideraban la teoria del que fuera el hijo del hokage pero se mantenian indiferentes, como si no les importara.

Por si fuera poco 1 año despues Kushina dio a luz otra hija y fue aún mas olvidado, por el nacimiento de Naruko Namikaze, y asi fueron otros 2 años de la misma mierda de vida para Naruto, aunque tenia el consuelo de su hermanita Naruko, ellos tenian algo en común, ambos eran ignorados, aunque Naruko casi nunca, pero sus padres tampoco le prestaban atención asi que ella tomo a su hermano como una figura paterna para ella, (ya que Minato, entre el papeleo de hokage y el entrenamiento de Kasumi no tenia tanto tiempo para ella)Algo que su hermanita admiraba de el era que aún siendo dejado de lado el siempre, el siempre estaba para ella dandole a entender que siempre seria importante para el.

Y además de que ella no se dejaba cargar y jugar con nadie que fuera el, además su primer palabra fue Naruto que provoco que el llorara por que al menos para alguien de su "familia" era importante, pero no compenso todo el sufrimiento de abandono que le hicieron a él.

En su cumpleaños número 7, fue como los anteriores ignorado por todos, excepto por Naruko y el viejo hokage sandaime, sarutobi hiruzen, quien siempre le llevaba un presente, pero este fue diferente a los demas miro como su padrino Jiraiya le mostraba el pergamino de invasion de los sapos, invitandola a firmarlo, eso lo molesto a niveles inesperados y lo que colmo el vaso es que su madrina Tsunade Senju tambien le queria dar su invocasion de babosas.

Eso colmo la paciencia de Naruto. Cuando sus padres y padrinos se fueron a entrenar, o en el caso de Jiraiya quien se fue a hacer una "investigación" (notese el sarcasmo que usé) se fue corriendo en dirección opuesta, solo con lo puesto y un cuchillo de carnicero que un vendedor de carne le regaló hace poco, (el conocía la vida de Naruto, y se sentia identificado ya que el tambien tuvo una familia así) huyó en lagrimas. Los guardias de la puerta ni le vieron ya que estaban dormidos.

Naruto corrió mucho tiempo entre los bosques sin cansarse. Y así siguió corriendo durante unas horas.

Mientras corria tropezo con algo que estaba en el suelo. Cayo boca abajo, y se puso a buscar con que tropezó y lo que vio lo lleno de curiosidad.

Era un tubo dorado con grabados parecidos a unas runas antiguas, y el dibujo de una luz o destello. Tomo el tubo con cuidado ya que se veia fragil, lo abrio, y lo que encontro lo fue un pergamino pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era uno de Invocación como el de su padrino y madrina.

Naruto sabia de que el pergamino era de invocacion ya que, una cosa que lo caracterizaba a el era su curiosidad.

Pero dejando eso de lado, Naruto no perdio tiempo y aplicando un poco de chakra intento activar el pergamino, pero todo el lugar donde estaba se ilumino y cerro los ojos debido a la luz enceguecedora.

Al ir despareciendo la luz habrio lentamente los ojos y al abrirlos quedo asombrado y maravillado.

Se encontraba en un bosque que parecia ser una selva debido a toda la vegetacion, pero no mucha ya que se podia una gran aldea en la cual se podia ver un templo enorme.

Pronto salio de su estupefación y ahora estaba confundido:

-Como llegue aqui?- dijo Naruto ya que estaba muy confundido, ya que no recordaba haberse movido cuando la luz lo cubrio por completo.

-Chico... oye te encuentras bien?- dijo una voz que estaba detras de Naruto.

Esté al darse la vuelta se encontro con un león de gran tamaño, un poco mas grande que Gamabunta, la invocacion de su padrino Jiraiya.

Al verlo Naruto casi se desmaya pero usando todo su valor tartamudeo un -s... s... si- en eso se dio cuenta que el león le habia hablado.

- Qui... quien es usted?- dijo aun temeroso el pequeño de 7 años.

- Mi nombre es Aslan de Lightbrinder, Rey de Raionzu no okoku (reino de los leones) mejor conocido como Hikari no okoku (reino de la Luz)- dijo con una voz amigable la cual tambien demostraba sabiduria.- Quien eres tu pequeño?- dijo con una sonrisa amable el rey.

- Mi nombre es Naruto señor- dijo con respeto Naruto ya que al ver como era amable el Gran león se le paso el miedo.

- Como llegaste aqui Naruto?- dijo con curiosidad Aslan

- Estaba huyendo y me tropece entonces encontre un pergamino que se encontraba dentro de un tubo dorado con unos dibujos raros.- dijo Naruto. Pronto el rostro de Aslan se encontraba sorprendido pero pronto salio de su asombro para preguntarle con curiosidad al niño.

- De que estabas huyendo?- dijo con curiosidad el Lightbrinder.

Pronto todo el rostro de Naruto se entristecio y empezo a soltar algunas lagrimas. Aslan al ver esto se preocupo un poco por el chico.

- Que te paso cachorro?- dijo Alsan

Naruto no sabia el porque tenia la necesidad de contarle pero luego decidio hacerlo. Le conto todo, empezando a sollozar y llorar al terminar de relatar al final.

Pronto el rostro de Aslan se ensombrecio al escuchar lo que le dijo. Estaba enojado, no, el estaba furioso pero trato de calmarse ya que tenia al pequeño enfrente de el.

-Eso es terrible. Voy a proponerte algo cachorro.-

-¿Qué me vas a ofrecer señor?-pregunto inocentemente, algo que Aslan no resistió y con su pata le alboroto el cabello rubio, y a Naruto hacer un mohín tierno de un niño de 7 años.

-Naruto, te ofrezco: Ser mi hijo-Declaró Aslan, sorprendiendo al niño.-Yo seré tu padre. Y te enseñaré algo que nadie, ni siquiera tu hermana podría aprender. Te enseñare Magia antigua para que seas un Paladín de la Luz, los mas poderosos y nobles guerreros de la historia.

Pronto el rostro de Naruto paso de uno de asombro a uno de gran felicidad, le enseñarian magia, algo que Naruto creia que existia en los libros de cuentos nada mas.

- Acepto-

-Bien hijo. Pero...deberás volver a la aldea.

-¿QUE?-Dijo exaltado el rubio.-NO, YO AHI NO VUELVO!.

-Escuchame hijo- Intento calmar el Lightbrinder .-O quieres seguir llevando el apellido de Namikaze?

Naruto se lo pensó seriamente. No queria volver, pero tampoco queria llevar el apellido del bastardo de su padre.

-mira, por cuestiones legales y esas tonterías, si te llevo conmigo seria considerado "secuestro" así que tenemos que zafarnos esta cuestión con un documento que debe autorizar tu padre, sabes redactar.-

-Si, y leer. Aprendí solo. -

-Pues eso me ahorro tiempo, no se como son las cosas allí así que te lo dictare escribe aquí-

**(Horas mas tarde, en la torre Hokage)**

Naruto atravesó el muro sin miedo con el papel que necesitaba. Sabia que nadie pasaba por aquí, y además, nadie repararía en el.

Al poco rato llegó al despacho de su padre, Tocó a la puerta.

-Adelante-

Entró y vio a su padre, rodeado de papeleo y trabajando.

-Padre-

-Si Kasum...Ah, Naruto - Se corrigió al notar a su hijo, como recordando que también era suyo.- ¿Que quieres? Estoy ocupado-

''Será bastardo, siempre lo para todo por una palabra de Narumi''-pensó el

-¿Puedes firmar esto?-Dijo tendiéndole el papel.

Minato, que no veía la razón por la que un niño cargara algo importante no presto nada de atención.

- Estoy ocupado para juegos Naruto - Murmuró con sus papeles - Puedes jugar a oficinistas en otra parte.

- Pero...-

- Naruto... - Entonces vio que el pequeño no iba a irse hasta que lo firmara.- ¿Si lo firmo me dejaras en paz?-

''Bingo''-pensó alzando el pulgar imaginariamente.

- Prometo que no te volveré a molestar si firmas esto. Nunca rompo mis promesas- le contesto ''A diferencia de otros imbeciles''-pensó lo ultimo para el mismo

- Bien - Y sin mirarlo lo firmó y selló.-Ya está, ten un buen día-

-El mejor, Hokage-sama.- Dijo el con una sonrisa. Minato no notó el tono del niño, ni el titulo, probablemente atribuyéndolo a algún juego o chiste.

Una vez se fue, el niño dejó el documento en los archivos.

Un documento de cambio en el cual especificaba que ya no era un Namikaze ni tenia que ver con el, y que la familia se comprometía a no reclamarle o molestarle sin su permiso... y otras varias cosas que siendo niño no entendió.

Ahora seria conocido como Lightbrinder, Naruto de Lightbrinder, el hijo de Aslan Lightbrinder el león de Luz.

De camino de vuelta se encontró el archivo de seguridad de jutsu. No había guardias o seguridad debido a un sello de sangre, con el ADN del Hokage en el. Hasta el siendo un pequeño de 7 años no creia que la segurida de la aldea fuera tan pesima. El sabia que un futuro le podrian servir.

Así que hizo una copia y se la llevo a su padre para que le pudiera enseñar a ser un mejor ninja que sus odiosas hermanas, además del entrenamiento para ser un mejor ninja y asi enorgullecer a su nuevo padre convirtiéndose en Guerrero León y Caballero de la Luz.

( 5 años mas tarde )

En las tierras de Raionzu no okoku se pueden ver dos figuras.

Una de ellas era un joven de 12 años de pelo castaño ligeramente rubio de ojos azules con una marca dorada en la mejilla derecha en la cual a la par tenia un pequeño triangulo ( imaginense la marca satelital de Yusei de yugioh 5D´s) , llevaba puestos: unos pantalones largos de color negro con detalles dorados, una camiseta de color naranja, y unas botas de combate de color negro. El cual empuñaba una espada medieval de color plateado con unos grabados en ella ( hay una foto en la descripción de mi perfil).

Mientras que la otra era un hombre de unos 45 años con el pelo de color marrón y ojos verdes. El cual llevaba una armadura de color plateado con detalles en color oro y en la parte de enfrente se podia ver la imagen de un leon rugiendo. Tambien llevaba algo asi como una capa de colos azul con detalles de color dorado. (imaginanse la armadura de Uther de Lightbrinder en warcraft) Mientras este empuñaba una extraña espada en la cual su empuñadura era de color dorado, casi anaranjado, en la cual llevaba un disco dorado foltando en el medio de la hoja de la espada. (imaginense la ashbringer del world of warcraft o wow como algunos la conocen)

Ambas figuras eran Aslan y Naruto de Lightbrinder, padre e hijo entrenado mientras se atacaban ferozmente.

- HI NO JUMON (hechizo de fuego) HIWOFUKU (zarpazo de fuego )- exclamo la pequeña figura, esta era Naruto quien en los 3 años que estuvo con su nuevo padre era mas alto que un niño 12 años normalmente es era casi de 1.60 m de estatura, tenia un cuerpo marcado, no como el de fisico culturista pero si era como el de un atleta de estructura compleja sin llegar a exagerar. Tenia el pelo algo alborotado dandole un aspecto salvaje, y en el caso de las mujeres tierno.

Mientras Aslan paraba el poderoso corte de fuego, el cual tenia la forma de una garra de león, con su propia espada y disipando el ataque a mucho esfuerzo.

- Bien hecho hijo ya has mejorado demasiado cada dia te vuelves mas fuerte - dijo el Rey

- Gracias oto-san, ademas ya perfeccione el uso de mi kekkei genkai, el "gosutojanpu" ( salto fantasma ( si le dí a Naruto un kekkei genkai pero tranquilos ya les dire como lo obtuvo... en el siguiente capitulo XD)) - dijo el sonriente rubio. - aunque aún me cuesta un poco de mis reservas de chakra-

- Aún no puedo creer que tus padres nunca vieron que tenias un gran potencial, creo que la estupidez de las personas no tienen limites - dijo un orgulloso Rey, y no podia estar mas en lo cierto, Naruto se habia fuelto mucho mas fuerte.

-Jejeje gracias oto-san - dijo un tanto avergonzado el ex-rubio - ahora solo quiero ser ninja para que estes orgulloso de mí ,pronto volvere a la aldea y le quitare el lugar del hokage mas fuerte de la historia al idiota de Namikaze. - dijo con una tono resentido y de ira

- estoy seguro de que lo harás, pero sabes que debes controlar tus emociones recuerda que... -

- Los leones y los Paladines de Luz, poseen paciencia, nobleza, pero sobretodo "Honor" - finalizaron diciendo eso los dos Paladines como si fuera un lema.

- Bueno hijo creo que tomare un descanzo este viejo anciano sera fuerte pero no incansable- dijo Aslan mientras en destello de luz tomaba su forma de león pero en una version de tamaño normal.

- Bueno yo ire a recorrer el reino por un rato papá- dijo alejandose el joven principe (si, recuerden que Aslan es un Rey y Naruto al ser su unico hijo es un principe... simple logica) mientras tomaba la forma de un cachorro de león.

Naruto paseaba feliz y alegremente por las tierras del reino cuando de repente una figura caia encima de el y entre risas le hacia... cosquillas?

- Hola Naruto-kun - dijo la misteriosa y alegre figura

- jajajaja KAT pará jajajaJAJAJA DETENTE NO JAJAJA ME HAGAS COSQUILLAS JAJAJAJA ESTA BIEN TU GANAS ME RINDO JAJAJAJAJA - dijo el joven principe el cual no dejaba de reirse a la cachorra de leon llamada Kat.

- jaja siempre te atrapo - dijo una orgullosa Kat

- sabes Kat no se como eres capaz de ocultarte tan bien ni si quiera pude sentir tu presencia -

Kat era una leona de la misma edad que Naruto, su nombre completo era Katherine Wisperwind ella fue una de las primeras amigas que hizo cuando exploró el reino, algunas cosas que caracterizaban a ella eran su actitud bromista la cual tambien poseia Naruto, eso era algo que todo los habitantes del reino lo tenian mas que claro debido a las bromas que cauzaron alli, tambien era una cabeza dura, leal, y por sobre todo noble al igual que el principe por lo que se llevavan mas que bien. Ella al ser una de las hijas de unos de los guardias del templo era una cazadora, rango que se les da a las leonas tambien manejaba los elementos viento y agua.

Pero dejando eso de lado ambos cachorros se disponieron a jugar como si fueran unos pequeños de 6 años.

( mas o menos una año mas tarde (en el preciso de dia de cumpleaños de Kasumi y Naruto - 10 de octubre -) Naruto junto con Kat dejaron las tierras de Raionzu no okoku para explorar mas lugares, a peticion de su padre para que conociera mas lugares y asi entrenara mas y pudiera explorar a mas tierras, persuadio a su padre (por no decir insistio varias veces) a que Kat lo acompañara y el Aslan como tuvo mas poción le dio permiso de que lo acompañara)

Kasumi había tenido un buen día. Diablos, llevaba mucho tiempo teniendo un buen tiempo. Pero entonces, ¿porque? ¿Porque sentía como que algo faltaba? Naruto...

**En la torre del Hokage...**

- Sensei ¿qué está haciendo aquí?-Preguntó Minato mientras revisaba un documento.

- ¿Que? ¿no puedo visitar a mi alumno?- Dijo Jiraiya.

-Te lo pido una vez más: ¿por qué estás aquí? Asumí que espiarías a las mujeres como siempre lo haces.

-En realidad los sapos me llamaron... y me hablaron de una profecía.

-¿Una profecía de los sapos?-Preguntó Minato sorprendido. Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza para confirmarlo. -¿Qué dicen?

-Dicen que el elegido es nacido de dos grandes shinobi, y tiene un gran poder y honor. Espero que el elegido sería Narumi ya que es su hija y tiene el poder del Kyubi dentro de ella.- Minato asintió con la cabeza lentamente y luego la realización vino a él y sonrió.

-¿Así que mi hija es la elegida? Preguntó esperanzado.

-Yo creo que sí, ya que veo que cumple todos los requisitos.- Respondió Jiraiya, que vio cómo su alumno era feliz.-Ahora, yo creo que voy a continuar mi investigación hasta luego Minato.

Jiraiya desapareció con Shunshin, Minato suspiró y miró a su carga de papeleo y de fruncir el ceño. Aún no podía encontrar una manera de vencer al enemigo de todo kage. ( si tan solo supiera que la solucion es mas que obvia -_-U )

Después de trabajar durante un tiempo Minato se detuvo y comenzó a pensar en su familia. Lo felices que eran él, Kushina, Kasumi, Naruko y Naruto. Frunció el ceño cuando pensaba en Naruto. Después de negarse a enseñar a Naruto hace años, se excluyó de la familia, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los golpe de la puerta de su oficina

-Adelante.-llamado Minato él se preocuparía por el pensamiento mas tarde.

La puerta se abrió y su secretaria caminó.-Siento molestarle Hokage-sama, pero tiene dos visitantes que deseaban verle.-

-Dos? ¿Quiénes son ellos Reiko-san?- preguntó Minato sorprendido de que tendría dos visitantes en este momento del día.

-Bueno, uno es el Tsuchikage y la otra es una mujer de una aldea llamada Nadeshiko-, respondió Reiko.

Minato estaba preocupado por el Tsuchikage estar aquí, pero lo que le sorprendió fue el hecho de que una mujer de la aldea Nadeshiko estaba allí también. Había oído hablar de la aldea de su sensei Jiraiya hace unos años. Al parecer se trataba de un pueblo dirigido por sólo las mujeres que no se casaban a menos que el hombre fuese más fuerte que ellas y las derrotara en una pelea.

-Envialos.- ordenó el Hokage.

La secretaria asintió con la cabeza y salió de la oficina. Un minuto después, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y entró un anciano enano con un solo guardia y una mujer. El anciano estaba a unos cuatro pies de alto con barba y bigote triangular que tenía esquinas angulosas, una gran nariz roja y las cejas gruesas. La parte superior de su cabeza era calva, pero poseia el pelo largo de color blanco. Llevaba un abrigo verde y amarillo con un collar rojo, debajo lleva el traje tradicional Iwagakure. El hombre que estaba junto a él era un hombre muy alto y musculoso. Tiene el pelo oscuro que termina con una cola de caballo de clases, una nariz bulbosa, y una barba. Lleva el atuendo tradicional shinobi igual que el viejo. Estos dos estaba familiarizado con Oonoki y Kitsuchi.

La mujer en cambio era alto, pero tenía un cuerpo delgado con un rostro muy angular con la camisa de pelo marrón y lápiz labial rojo. Llevaba un corto sin respaldo, rojo, traje de cuerpo completo sobre la armadura de malla, junto con un par de guantes de plena competencia, una falda delantal largo que abrió sus puertas en el frente.

-Bueno, esto es una sorpresa, que ha sido un largo tiempo, Oonoki, Kitsuchi.- saludó Minato los dos hombres antes saludar a la mujer.- también le doy la bienvenida, señorita ...-

-Mi nombre es Tokiwa Hokage-sama.-dijo la mujer alta.

- ¿por qué estás aquí Oonoki-san?- preguntó Minato.

-No juegues al tonto conmigo Minato, tú sabes muy bien por qué estoy aquí.- dijo el Tsuchikage.-el día en que puso fin a la guerra que llegó a un acuerdo que ayudaría a consolidar una alianza entre Iwagakure y Konoha, prometiste a usted casarse a su hijo con mi nieta.-

Tokiwa miró al anciano antes de pasar a Minato que estaba buscando algo confusa ante sus ojos se abrieron ante el hecho de que él había prometido.

-Hokage-sama si se me permite decirlo.-Tokiwa llamó la atención.-la razón como razón por la que estoy aquí es casi la misma que la razón Tsuchikage-sama.-

-¿Qué significa eso señora?- el guardaespaldas del Tsuchikage preguntó.

-Hace unos años, el señor Jiraiya de los Sannin se habia infiltrado en nuestro pueblo, lo perseguimos , pero se las arregló para escapar de nosotros sólo nuestra actual líder logró atraparlo, los dos lucharon ese día y como la ley de la aldea Nadeshiko su mano en matrimonio estaba en la línea. Puesto que los dos no terminaron la pelea se decidió llamarlo un empate con la promesa de sus alumnos luchan entre sí en las mismas condiciones ", explicó Tokiwa con Minato no le gustaba donde iba esto. -Nos enteramos de que tenía un aprendiz, mientras que fuera líder no lo esperaba hasta que ella dio a luz a una hija de once años, pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde para luchar contra ella desde que había conseguido ya casado, es decir, hasta la noticia llegó a la aldea que su esposa había dado a luz a gemelos hace once años. Un niño y una niña, mi señora desea tener la pelea terminó cuando ella todavía vive como ella sufre de una enfermedad rara e incurable.-

Oonoki se quedó callado mientras le permitió terminar, había oído hablar de la aldea Nadeshiko, un pueblo que tenía una gran cantidad de influencia con muchos nobles. Minato actualmente estaba maldiciendo la estupidez de su sensei, ¿por qué no terminó la pelea?, ahora tenía dos grandes problemas.

-Tokiwa-san, no tenía ni idea de que mi sensei había hecho algo así.- dijo Minato.-pero como la ley de su pueblo y el Estado mío seguiré el acuerdo de este tipo, como voy a seguir el nuestro Oonoki si usted no tiene un problema con esta situación y, por supuesto, dos Tokiwa-san.-

-No veo ningun incoveniente, siempre y cuando usted cumpla con su promesa.- dijo Oonoki.

-Voy a tener que informar de esto a mi señora, pero estoy seguro de que no va a estar feliz.- dijo Tokiwa.

-Naruto, mi hijo es el heredero de ambos clanes, Uzumaki y Namikaze por lo que se le permite tener más de una esposa.- le dijo Minato.

-Ya veo, muy bien voy a informarle de su decisión, pero tenga en cuenta que si no sigue el acuerdo nos aseguraremos de que Konoha sufra.- dijo la mujer alta mientras se iba.

-Al igual que Iwagakure hará lo mismo.- dijo Oonoki.

-Asegúrese de que el niño sea fuerte, ya que no aceptará un débil hijo-en-ley, y estoy seguro de que el Heredero de la aldea Nadeshiko ha sido bien entrenado demasiado, ya que había oído que los hombres que no logran derrotar al mujeres pierden sus vidas o ¿me equivoco?- Kitsuchi dice / pide.

-Tienes razón shinobi-san, si no él va a morir.- dijo Tokiwa cuando finalmente salió de la oficina.-tres años que es todo lo que estoy dando para preparar a su hijo para la pelea porque él es su hijo debería estar más que listo por ahora, como estoy seguro de que ha comenzado su entrenamiento.-

Eso era lo que estaba pensando antes; Minato sabía que había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo entrenando a su hija que no se había iniciado con la de su hijo. Mierda era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza, si hubiera sabido de esto antes, no habría negado la peticion de Naruto para su entrenamiento. Ahora tan sólo tres años para enseñarle todo lo que pudo, pero eso era más que suficiente si se le enseñó el Kage Bushin no jutsu, que era una suerte que él había hecho una copia de la misma para su biblioteca personal.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la mujer, en tres años voy a llevar a mi nieta a conocer a su futuro marido para entonces tengalo listo.- Oonoki dice mientras empieza a alejarse. -hasta entonces Minato-san.-

Minato recordó como Naruto pedía ir a un lugar como familia, pero él se negó por la idea de Kasumi, llevándola allí donde quería ir... Con el tiempo las peticiones de Naruto se hicieron menos frecuentes hasta que finalmente dejó de pedir nada. Incluso mostró su cara menos en la casa, permaneciendo siempre en su habitación y durante la cena iba a guardar silencio sólo mirando su comida mientras comía. De hecho no recordaba nada de el desde que prometió no molestarlo hace años.

Minato se arrepintió de lo que le hizo a Naruto e iba a hacer las paces con él. A partir de mañana después del cumpleaños de los gemelos, iba a comenzar el entrenamiento de Naruto. Iba a llevar a Naruto a la familia no importara como.

**Mansión Namikaze**

Kushina Namikaze en el momento en que se prepara la cena para la familia. Ella también sentía que Naruto no era parte de la familia. En la cena todo era silencio salvo cuando se hablaba de los logros de Kasumi, silencio y ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de echarle un vistazo. De hecho hacia mucho que no recordaba haberse fijado en el

Ella comenzó a preguntarse si Naruto tenía amigos, ya que a diferencia de Kasumi nunca habló de ninguno, es mas ni siquiera lo recordaba hablar.

Lamentaba no entrenar a Naruto al mismo tiempo que su hija, pero creyó que Kasumi necesitaría una atención especial debido a que ella poseia el poder del Kyubi. Ella era también la jinchuriki y sabía lo difícil que es controlar el poder del Kyubi.

Kushina estaba preocupada, no quería que Naruto se aislara de su familia. Ella sabía que algo había que hacer, y en el momento Naruto entrara por esa puerta iba a hacer las paces con él. Iba a unir la familia una vez más, no importa lo que fuera necesario.

Entonces, continuó cocinando la cena para la familia y en especial para que Naruto disfrutara.

Kushina estaba cocinando la cena, ramen el alimento favorito de su familia. Oyó la puerta abrirse y se volvió para ver quién estaba en la puerta. Vio a su esposo, Minato en la puerta quitándose sus zapatos shinobi seguido de su hija menor la cual no le prestaron mucha atencion.

-¿Terminaste pronto el trabajo?- Preguntó Kushina. Minato alzó la vista para ver a su esposa en un delantal de cocina. Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

-Si, fue agotador daria lo que fuera por saber como acabar con el papeleo- dijo con un suspiro

-bienvenida a casa hija.- dijo sonriente

-Hola kaa-san- dijo la pequeña Naruko la cual venia cansada de su entrenamiento.

Cuando llegó a la cocina Minato le dio a su esposa un beso en la mejilla, después se dio cuenta de que había preocupación escrita por toda su cara.

-¿Qué pasa Kushina-chan?-Le preguntó.

-Es Naruto, me siento como si no fuera parte de la familia ya.-Dijo Kushina con tristeza y empezó a llorar. Minato la abrazó y trató de levantarle el ánimo.

-Está bien Kushina-chan a partir de mañana después de la fiesta de cumpleaños voy a empezar el entrenamiento de nuestro hijo .-Le anunció Minato tratando de relajara esposaLo cual funciono un poco.

-Apuesto a que le encantará, pero ¿porque tan derepente?

-bueno la verdad...-y entonces empezo a contarle lo sucedido en la oficina,

-Así que tenemos tres años para entrenar a Naruto, entonces bien podríamos empezar, estoy seguro de que le encantará la idea.- dijo Kushina.- y él también va a dar a la hoja dos aliados poderosos.-

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Kasumi irrumpiendo con determinación en sus ojos.

-Kaa-san hoy haz un montón ramen! -gritó y se fue a su habitación a cambiarse.

Kushina y Minato estaban un poco sorprendidos por la acelerada reacción de su hija.

-Tal vez ella se siente de la misma manera que nosotros acerca de Naruto.- Contestó Kushina, y entonces se dio cuenta de que Naruto no estaba con su hija ni estaba en casa.

-Hey, donde está Naruto-kun? -preguntó ella pensando donde su hijo podría estar en ese momento.

-Ahora que lo mencionas... -Murmuró Minato.

-MAMA, PAPA, NEE-CHAN VANGAN RAPIDO!.-Gritó la rubia.

Ambos Padres y la pequeña corrieron tan rápido como pudieron, para encontrar a una atonita Kasumi que se encontraba ante la puerta abierta de la habitación de Naruto.

-Hija, ¿que suce...?-pregunto Minato, pero viendo lo que observaba Kasumi se quedo callado

Kushina quien se asomo, cayó al ver el cuarto de Naruto. Estaba casi vacío a diferencia del de Narumi que estaba lleno de los viejos regalos y decoración. Pero algo abundaba.

Polvo. Polvo por todas partes, cono si nadie hubiera entrado o habitado alli en años.

Encima de una mesita de a la par del cuarto de Naruto había una nota.

'Queridos padres y hermanas (Si es que entran en ese estado):

Podría hacer de esto una larga lista de todo lo sucedido, todos esos años ignorado, vacaciones y fiestas dejado de lado, los cumpleaños olvidados...Pero no lo haré, no tengo tiempo.

Me voy, y les aseguro que no me verán en mucho tiempo. De hecho, me las he apañado para que padre firme un documento de cambio de nombre y salida del clan. Pueden comprobarlo en el registro si quieres: Ahora soy Naruto de Lightbrinder, Hijo de Aslan de Lightbrinder

Buenas noticias, ya no seré un "ESTORBO" para cuando vayan a entrenar a Kasumi, ni me molestare cuando olviden mi comida, ni tendrán que sacar excusas para cuando vuelvan de un viaje, solo me despido de Naruko-chan fue la única ala que realmente le importe, y sintio parte del mismo sufrir que el mio sin mas que de decir termino esto porque me largo, no estaré en Konoha en años.

Adiós.

Naruto de Lightbrinder'

Esa nota les choco de lleno en la mente a todos.

-La fecha.-Musitó Kushina.-Es de hace años. Nuestro hijo desapareció hace años y no lo notamos.

-Es culpa mía.-Dijo una shokeada y sollozante Kasumi.-Es por mi culpa que fuese ignorado. De no ser así el... -

-No, es mía.-Dijo Minato derrotado.-Yo firme el papel, casi siempre le dije que no molestara y aplazaba las cosas con el.-dijo pero no esperaban las palabras de la menor Namikaze

-yo sabia que Naruto-nii se había ido hace años.-dijo Naruko que estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación de Naruto.

-¡¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste?!-grito Kushina a su hija

-por que se lo prometí a nii-san, quizás tenia 3 años en ese entonces, pero no era ciega, vi como trataban a nii-san como si fuera un estorbo en sus vidas, así que solo se despidió de mi diciéndome que en un tiempo volvería a la aldea y le pregunte que hacer si mama y papa se enteraban que se había ido, a lo que me contesto con una risa irónica "te aseguro que no lo notarían sino hasta después de unos años" y vi que tenia razón, lo que dice la carta si es cierto, ambos fuimos dejados de lado por ustedes, a mi apenas me notaban pero vi sufrir a nii-san y me acompaño mostrandome que no estaba sola aun si el nunca era reconocido el estaba alli para mi, me avergüenza ser llamada Namikaze por lo que han hecho, no merecen ni que ni nii-san ni yo los llamemos padres .-y con eso se retiro a su cuarto las palabras de la mas joven Namikaze dejaron en shock a los demás miembros de la familia, no solo no notaban la precensia de su hijo si no tambien la de la menor.

Pasaron horas así, derrumbados por la culpa que los carcomia por dentro. Hasta un pensamiento le vino a Minato.

-Un momento... dice... Lightbrinder.

Minato fue corriendo con su esposa e hijas al sótano y abrió una habitación llena de archivos.

- Hace un año que nos llegan informes de varios lugares donde un tal Naruto de Lightbrinder, tambien llamado el "Reon no yurei" , es un mercenrio clase S, posee habilidades en kenjutsu muy altas, y su ninjutsu es Alto - dijo un tanto muy sorprendido. - Fue visto cerca de Hoshigakure solo para cobrar una recompenza por la entrega de un bandido capturado. -

Sacó varios papeles y leyó.

-Aquí, un clan de usuarios de Rayo atacó a la sacerdotisa Miroku y a su hija creyendo que mas que la vidente echaba maldiciones. Naruto estaba allí y se hizo amigo de Shion, la hija de Miroku. Causó un gran destrozo usando una gran fuerza y jutsus de fuego y acabó con todos los ninjas.

-Aquí...- Murmuró Kushina. - Acabó con varias bandas de bandidos.

-Años antes. Un año después de que se fuera Hinata fue secuestrada por kumo.-Dijo Narumi.-Fue salvada por alguien desconocido, pero se sabe que la figura fue un niño acompañado por una leona que mató a dos de los secuestradores incinerandolos y dejó en estado criticó al que nos informó. Además de conseguir buen pago de Kumo y una rendición de buena escala y compromiso de neutralidad, el secuestrador dijo que el niño era un castaño de cabellos claros casi rubios. Dice que siempre que lo arrinconaban desaparecia y volvia a aparecer atacandolos como si fuese un fantasma.

Pasaron horas y hora investigando y meditando sobre ello, pensando que hacer a continuación.

**(un año despues en Konoha)**

Cerca de alli se podian ver dos figuras, ambas figuras eran el principe de raionzu Naruto de Lightbrinder, (14 años) y una leona pequeña ,esta era Katherine Wisperwind(14 años (ambos tienen la misma edad, si, se que me diran que ¿por que no hiciste creecer a Kat? pues les dire que tengo algo planeado ademas es tierno ver a un leon cuando es chibi, ademas ella tambien tendra forma humana ))

Naruto usaba unos pantalones negros con detalles dorados, unas botas de combate negras y una camiseta naranja de mangas cortas y tambien llevaba una gabardina negracon capucha y con detalles dorados que le llegaba a los tobillos ( imaginense la gabardina negra que usa chazz princeton en yugioh GX solo ponganle una capucha, cambien las lineas grices de la gabardina por lineas doradas y alarguenla a los tobillos ) y unos guantes negros sin dedos, que tenian una imagen de un destello dorado.

Ambos charlaban... o mas bien discutian sobre algo.

- Vez te dije que era por la izquierda no por la derecha - dijo algo orgullosa Katherine.

- Bueno esta bien tenias razon ¿contenta? - dijo algo fastidiado Naruto

- Si - dijo con una sonrisa altanera la leona

Esto hizo fruncir el seño a Naruto, pero no se podia quejar, el sabia bien que gracias a que Kat siempre era la que guiaba los viajes para evitar perderse. Por lo que despues sonrio no habia forma de enojarse con su amiga... en espesial en esa forma tan chibi.

Ambos se acercaron a la puerta y fueron detenidos por los guardias de la puerta

-Detengase, indique su nombre y negocio aquí-, gritó uno de los shinobi.

-tenemos negocios con Hokage-sama,-dijo Naruto diciendo el nombre Hokage con odio, algo que no paso desapercibido por Katherine, -Mi nombre es Lightbrinder.-

-Ya veo, bueno sólo firme con su nombre y siga adelante por la carretera hasta llegar al edificio más grande en el centro de la aldea", dijo el Chunnin mientras pasaba el registro de visitas al extranjero.

Después de firmar con su nombre los 2 en el registro comenzó a caminar hacia la torre Hokage, los Chunnin lo vieron alejarse antes de buscar en el registro. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al leer el nombre con el que había firmado, Naruto.

Mientras tanto Naruto y Katherine caminaban por el pueblo, la leona quedo impresionada por el monumento gigantesco y le pregunto a su amigo como se llamaba y el le respondio que ese es el tan conocido monumento Hokage donde las caras de los grandes lideres son tallados para que puedan velar por el pueblo.

Despues pues de ver el monumento llegaron a la torre Hokage caminaron a través de la puerta, y siguieron hasta que llegaron al piso de arriba, y Naruto observo a la misma secretaria que había visto hacia tantos años.

- Disculpe, estoy aqui para ver al Hokage - dijo Naruto

-lo siento, pero Hokage-sama se encuentra en la academia para dar un discurso a los estudiantes .-respondió la mujer

-ya veo, muchas gracias - dijo con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la secretaria, y a hacer sentir celos a Kat.

-puede esperar hasta que vuelva, si usted lo desea .- dijo una tanto avergonzada la secretaria

-gracias pero tambien tengo que registrarme en la academia -

-¿es un estudiante?-

-si, mi sueño es ser el mejor ninja del mundo - contesto Naruto

-es verdad, me podrías dar tu nombre, te puedo decir tu estatus, ya que estoy a cargo de las solicitudes de la academia.-dijo la señorita.

Naruto solo se inclino a decirle su nombre evitando que alguien lo escuchara, la secretaria se sorprendio pero oculto su sorpresa, tomo nota de su nombre y empezó a buscarlo.

-si, aquí esta - le dijo - usted esta en la clase de Iruka Umino en la habitación 146 del segundo piso-

-Muchas gracias señorita- dijo Naruto mientras se alejaba con su amiga que aun estaba algo enojada. La secretaria hizo una señal para que un ANBU apareciera y se le informara sobre la situacion al lider de la aldea . El ANBU asintió y desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

Al mismo tiempo Naruto y Katherine habían llegado a la academia ninja, después de preguntar a uno de los aldeanos donde era que quedaba. Ahora estaba frente a la habitación 146 podía ver a través de la pequeña ventana a un hombre con el castaño oscuro atado en una cola de caballo y una cicatriz en la nariz, y un hombre de pelo blanco. Sin embargo lo que le llamo la atencion a Naruto fue la presencia de dos pelirrojas y la cual le sorprendio aun mas fue la de una chica menor de edad rubia con mechones pelirrojos, las nombradas eran Kasumi su gemela, su madre, y su pequeña hermana Naruko, eso desperto la curiosidad de Naruto ya que su hermana todavia no tenia edad para ingresar a la academia pero luego le preguntaria a ella. Estaba enojado con su gemela y sus padres, pero luego respiro hondo y recordo el lema de los leones y los paladines. - "Los leones y los Paladines de Luz, poseen paciencia, nobleza, pero sobretodo Honor" - dijo en susurro tratando de calmarse mientras respiraba ondo y abria la puerta.

Minato acababa de dar la clase de segundo año un discurso sobre cómo el trabajo duro y la dedicación sincera haría que tengan éxito en sus carreras ninja. Así como él hizo una reverencia a la clase la puerta se abrió de repente y entró en lo que parecía ser otro estudiante acompañado de una pequeña leona. Algo que llamo la atencion de Iruka.

-Umm... ¿quién eres?- el Chunnin con la cicatriz preguntó.

-Lightbrinder… Naruto de Lightbrinder,- dijo Naruto quitándose la capucha que muestra su cara por primera vez desde que llegó a la aldea. Podían oír algunas personas jadear, y pudo ver algunas de las chicas ruborizarse y que algunas tenian corazones en los ojos. Eso le hizo dar un poco de escalofrios no queria tener chicas fans persiguiendolo.

-disculpe la interrupción vine a inscribirme a aqui -le dijo Naruto con un rostro serio.

La sala se quedó en silencio mientras contemplaban al nuevo estudiante de la academia. Muchos estaban buscando entre él y el Hokage. Las similitudes entre ambos son muy cerca, de hecho, si su cabello fuera por completo rubio y tuviera su mismo peinado seria un retrato en persona del Hokage .(cabe mencionar que de aqui en adelante toda la generacion de naruto tiene la misma edad que el 14 años... excepto su hermanita Naruko)

Mientras que muchos lo observaban , Naruto tomó este tiempo para estudiar a la gente en la sala, además de sus supuestos antiguos padres. La primera persona a la que dirigió su mirada fue a su ex - "hermana", que estaba sentada allí con su mano cubriendo su boca, podía ver el rubor enorme en su rostro mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en él. Ella tenía el pelo rojo atado en cola de caballo con los ojos de color violeta oscuro. Narumi llevaba una camisa violeta clara sin mangas con cuello en forma de V mostrando un poco de su pecho aun en desarrollo. En general tuvo que admitir una cosa, ella al crecer seria una linda chica.

Luego su atencion paso a estudiantes que eran Herederos de clanes y a una chica que hera la hija de un alto miembro del concejo civil.

Narumi no podía evitarlo, ella sabía en su corazón que este niño era su hermano, su hermano que se habia ido de la familia. Él era un poco diferente sin embargo seguía siendo el mismo en su busca. Aunque sabía que no era correcto ella tenía la extraña sensación en el momento, sus mejillas estaban de color y, malditas hormonas , ella se sentía un extraño calor en sus regiones inferiores. Podía sentir un aura de poder que estaba irradiando que la hacia sentirce debil. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo su sensación tan extraña?

Hinata Hyuga entrecerró los ojos ligeramente para despues sonrojarse mucho ella sabia que ese chico era el que la habia rescatado el dia en que la habian secuestrado los ninjas de Kumo.

Sakura e Ino no le prestaban mucha atencion, lo único que tenía en la mente era que su "Sasuke-kun" era mucho mejor que él. Aunque estaban algo sonrojadas y una que otra cosa pervertida paso por la mente de las dos.

Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, y Kiba miraban a naruto con ojos calculadores, como si tratara de encontrar algo especial en él. Mientras que los otros dos lo estudiado, los insectos de Shino y el olfato de Kiba habían encontrado un débil olor similar en el castano-rubio al de su Kage y su esposa junto a su compañera de clase Kasumi. En otras palabras, este tipo es su hijo y hermano gemelo.

Sasuke miró abiertamente a Naruto, ¿cómo se atrevia ese pedazo de escoria que fuera a su pueblo y obtuviera rápidamente la atención de Kasumi?. Él había estado tratando de conseguir una cita con ella por un tiempo y ahora cada vez que iban a era derribado por su club de fans, ahora este hijo de puta viene a robar a su mujer. Sasuke no le importaba una mierda si estaba relacionado con ella, haciéndola sonrojar lo convirtió en un enemigo.

Pronto todo la atencion de Naruto se centro de golpe cuando fue tacleado por un abraso cortesia de su hermanita menor, Naruko-

-NII-SAN! - dijo o mas bien grito con una gran sonrisa grabada en su rostro.

Todo fue silencio hasta que la clase entera (todos excepto los chunins, anbus, el hokage y su esposa y su gemela ) grito

- TIENES UN HERMANO?! - eso llamo la atencion de todos los alumnos, no sabian que el kasumi y Naruko tubiera un hermano,otra cosa que llamo la atencion fue la sonriente Naruko ya que ella era muy resevada y no le gustaba que ninguno le hablara o acercara.

- Hola hermanita - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo sonrojar mucho a la menor que aun estaba sonriente, poco despues de que su hermano se habia ido ella se habia enamorado de su hermano mayor, a ella no le importaba si estaba mal, ella siempre lo quizo, la partida de su hermano la dejo dolida pero ella nunca se dejo desanimar por que sabia que el voloveria como se lo prometio antes de despedirse ese dia.

-Sochi-kun- dijo Kushina cuando ella se acercó a él para devorarlo en un abrazo sólo que Naruto desaparecio de su vista en un viento algo oscuro como si fuese una sombra y volvio a aparecer recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria en su rostro, esto hizo caer a Kushina en el piso.

-¿Qué demonios?- se preguntaron mentalmente todos los presentes.

Los ojos de Sasuke estaban muy abiertos al igual que todos los demás cuando lo vieron desaparecer y reaparecer al instante

¿Qué clase de jutsu fue eso?, 'Sasuke pensé,' fue como si se teletransportara de un lugar a otro, no importa ese jutsu deveria ser del clan Uchiha.

-Sochi-kun, ¿por qué?- Kushina le preguntó lágrimas fluyen libremente ahora.

-Dejé de ser tu hijo hace cinco años- dijo Naruto alejándose de ellos pero fue inesperadamente mordido en el tobillo por Kat.

-¡IDIOTA!-le grito-¿Por qué mostrarte tus habilidades tan rápido?, ¿el rey no te enseño que el engaño es el arma mas poderosa de un ninja?-lo reprendió.

- Auch!, lo siento, pero me enojo que me quiso llamar su Sochi aun con todo lo que me hicieron.-le dijo a Katherine tratando de justificar su accion.

- A veces eres un cabeza dura - dijo Kat

- Tu tambien lo eres.-

- Que no-

- Que si-

- QUE NO-

- QUE SI-

Todos los que veian esto esto se sorprendieron por que vieron hablar a la leona pero al ver como discutian como si fueran niños de 7 años les crecio una gota en la cabeza. Luego de 8 minutos ya los dos se cansaron de discutir ya que ni recordaban lo que estaban discutiendo al que hizo crecer el gotón que tenian en la cabeza los espectadore

- Bueno... -luego miro al Chunnin-¿donde puedo sentarme sensei?-

La pregunta que llamó Iruka de su estupor preguntándose qué había sucedido en la familia Namikaze. Por supuesto, él sabía del hijo rebelde de la Hokage que dejó el pueblo en torno a cinco años por razones desconocidas, pero al ver ese jutsu que vio que realizo sin hacer sellos solo aumento mas sus dudas sobre donde habia sido criado. Muchos de los estudiantes se quedó mirando si tenían alguna duda sobre él, no ser el hijo del Hokage se habían ido ahora con su declaración acerca de él no es su hijo nunca más.

-Naruto-kun...- Kasuumi dijo con voz triste bajo.

-Umm... ¿qué tal te sientas al lado de Kasumi en la fila del medio?- dijo Iruka sin pensar en la relación entre los dos. Esto provoco dos cosas el disgusto de Naruto y los celos de cierta rubia de mechones rojos.

-Iruka vamos a ir ahora- dijo Minato con el profesor academia - y Naruto-kun vamos a hablar después de la clase sale hoy-.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar Hokage-sama- dijo Naruto, sin molestarse siquiera en mirar hacia atrás en el hombre y su esposa angustiada: -¡Ah!, y enviar descolgar a uno de los ANBU que esta colgado en el arbol.-

Eso llamo la atencion a todos los presente y al ver por la ventana encontraron al pobre ANBU amarrado de pies y manos y estaba atado una de las ramas altas del arbol, mientras el pobre ANBU no dejaba de gritar cosas como:

- MALDITO MOCOSO DE MI*RD*! ME LAS PAGARAS! NO SE QUEDEN COMO UNOS P*TOS SUBNORMALES Y BAJENME! -

Eso hizo que todos voltearan a ver a Naruto quien tenia una sonrisa algo malefica al igual que la pequeña leona, esto provoco varias cosas, una que los jounin y chunin sostuvieran al iracundo ANBU para evitar que mataran al hijo del hokage, dos que algunos estudiantes se destartalaran de risa (vease Naruko, Kiba, Ino y Chouji), y tres que al resto de los presentes se les saliera una gran gota en la cabeza por esa broma.

Minato que vio todo no respondió él sólo tomó su mujer y se fue lejos. Naruto se sentó al lado de su antigua hermana y ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla. Claro que ella nunca hizo nada contra él como sus padres, pero eso no significaba que no era culpable como ellos. Kasumi nunca molestó en ayudar o incluso tratar de hacerse amigo de él, así que sí en su mente era tan culpable como sus padres y nunca se perdonaría a ella o a su familia anterior, salvo a la menor de ellos.

Naruto se sento alado de su antigua hermana.

-Nii-kun,- dijo en voz baja.

-No me llames así,- dijo Naruto dijo con una mirada tan helada que hasta congelaria el alma. Kasumi rápidamente se encogio un poco asustada, nunca había la habían mirado de esa manera. La pelirroja no dijo nada más a él, pero comenzó a pensar en maneras de ser capaz de hablar con él y conseguir que se abra a ella.

No se dijo nada hasta la hora del almuerzo, cuando todos los alumnos dejan de ir a comer, Kasumi volvió a pedir a su hermano a almorzar con ella para tratar de arreglar su relación. Sin embargo, cuando se dio su hermanita menor se le adelanto, mientras su club de fans se movilizaron para tratar de conseguir que comiera con ellos, pero se fue en busca de Naruto. Cuando lo vio que estaba rodeada por algunos de los chicos de su clase, Kiba Inuzuka y Uchiha Sasuke. Hizo caso omiso de los dos de ellos y siguió su camino dejando atrás a dos herederos del clan con enojo. Después de que él Narumi volvió a perder y no lo encontró por lo que acaba de ir en busca de sus amigos para almorzar con ellos.

- Oye Nee-chan, como es que avansaste mucho para avanzar en la academia? - dijo un curioso Naruto mientras Kat escuchaba atenta ya que tambien le llenaba de curiosidad

- Bueno Nii-san desde que te fuiste entrene muy arduamente, tome algunos pergaminos de jutsus de la boveda de la familia y me puse a aprenderlos, quise pedirles a "papá" y "mamá" (notese el sarcasmo) que pusieran en la academia pero no me hiciero caso pero sarutobi- jiji si me consiguo un permiso para que avanzara mas en la academia ya que el veia potencial en mi- dijo una feliz Naruko mientras su hermano se llenaba de orgullo al ver que su hermana avanzo mas que cualquier niño.

Tiempo mas tarde Iruka les dijo que fueran al campo para clase de taijutsu. La clase siguió a su maestro al campo para empezar la clase de taijutsu. Iruka sabía queria evaluar el nivel de taijutsu del hermano de la pelirroja. Kasumi estaría mintiendo si ella no estaba interesada en su taijutsu, sin embargo ella estaba interesada en su ninjutsu, por forma de aparecer y desaparecer en un instante de un lugar a otro.

-Bueno, antes de empezar, Naruto me gustaría ver como es tu taijutsu.- dijo Iruka una vez todo el mundo estaba fuera.

Naruto asintió y se acercó al campo y esperó a su rival, en realidad no le importaba luchar , su oto-san había estado entrenandolo en el taijutsu caracteristico del reino. Dudaba que alguien aquí poder sostener una pelea contra él.

–Vamos a ver... Shino ¿por qué no dar un paso hacia adelante?- llamado Iruka el muchacho tranquilo, aunque antes de moverse, Sasuke se acercó a la cara de Naruto.

-Quiero pelear con él sensei.-dijo.

-Sasuke... - Iruka comenzó.

-Esta bien sensei, lo voy a enfrentar.- dijo Naruto con calma.

Los estudiantes se quedó sin aliento ante la declaración del estudiante nuevo, Sasuke estaba empatado en el primer lugar en taijutsu con Kasumi y fue uno de los mejores. A pesar de que él no había sido capaz de derrotar a la hija del Hokage, el sabia que podia derrotar a cualquiera de la clase y podría defenderse contra los maestros Chunnin.

-¿Estás seguro de eso Naruto?- cuestionar la Chunnin un poco preocupado.

-Sí.- respondió Naruto.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante mientras tomaba su lugar en espera de Iruka comience el combate. El Chunnin empezó la pelea, y Sasuke saltó a la acción. El Uchiha lanzó un puñetazo a la cara de la rubia sólo para mover la cabeza a un lado permitiendo que el puño pase por el lugar se encontraba. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron cuando su golpe fallo como si no fuera nada, pensando rápido en los pies, giró sobre sus talones y se llevó su pie izquierdo por una patada giratoria. Naruto se agachó permitiendo que la pierna para pasara inofensivamente por encima de su cabeza y para que Sasuke tuviera marcha atrás un poco para no caer al suelo. Ese fue el momento que estaba esperando , puso un pie delante de él y se trasladó a su otro pie atrás.

Los estudiantes se encontraban confundidos, ya que nunca había visto a nadie tomar ese tipo de postura antes. Naruto esperó a que el Uchiha para atacar de nuevo y no lo decepcionó. Sasuke levantó la mano para ir por otro golpe, pero esta vez Naruto se adelanto, lo siguiente que sentió fue que era agarrado de su garganta y despues que su cabeza golpeaba el suelo duro. Despues de eso toda su vista se oscurecio. Los estudiantes observaron con fascinación como Naruto dio un fuerte agarre en el cuello para lanzar a Sasuke al suelo, el sonido de un cráneo golpeando el suelo resonó en el aire. Muchos de ellos hizo una mueca de dolor al ver el nuevo estudiante derroto a su oponente para la posición número uno en la clase con un solo golpe.

El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente y antes de que se dieran escuela todos los estudiantes se marchaban a sus casas. Kasumi quería hablar con su hermano, pero ella fue citada para ver a su padre. Cuando llegó, vio que su madre estaba sentada en el sofá, con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, la última vez que la había visto así fue cuando se enteró de que su hermano había huido de casa y se habia excomulgando a sí mismo del clan.

Ella no estaba sola en la oficina de su padre a su lado estaba su madrina Tsunade que tenía el brazo alrededor de su hombro tratando de consolarla. Tsunade era como una madre para Kushina desde que había llegado a la aldea de la hoja oculta y estaba allí dio a luz a Kasumi y Naruto. A pesar de que era su madrina, Kasumi le gustaba llamarla su baa-chan. A un lado estaba su padrino, Jiraiya estaba mirando por la ventana mientras hablaba con su sensei el Hokage Sandaime que también había sido llamado por Minato. Las otras personas en la habitación estaban un poco preocupadas y triste estaban Shizune y Kakashi, la aprendiz de su madrina y el ultimo alumno vivo de su padre, amaba a los dos como si fueran sus hermanos mayores. Aunque no podía llenar el vacío dejado en su corazón cuando ella se enteró lo de su hermano...

La puerta de la oficina se habrio rompió rompiendo los pesamientos de cada uno de los presente, la única persona que había estado esperando entró y no parecía muy feliz. Detrás de él venía un ANBU con mascara de cuervo, parecía un poco desgastado como si hubiera estado en una pelea.

-Itachi-kun gracias por traerlo-dijo Minato sin importarle si su hijo se enterara de la identidad de uno de sus ANBU, es su hijo después de todo. - Puedes quedarte aqui si lo desea.-

-Gracias Hokage-sama, si no es mucha molestia me gustaría esperar para hablar con Naruto despues de que hayan terminado. - dijo Itachi mientras se quitaba la mascara.

Minato asintió con la cabeza al ANBU, antes de volver a a su hijo que estaba dando golpecitos con los pies esperando a que respondiera, mientras que Kat se mantenia espectante.

-Naruto-kun.- comenzó Minato mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia su hijo: -Estoy encantado de tener la casa de mi hijo.-

-No me llames así, yo de deje de ser tu hijo hace años ahora tengo un mejor padre - dijo Naruto dando un paso atrás al ver que el hombre está preparando para tratar de abrazarlo.

-Naruto-kun, sé que no soy mejor padre del mundo, pero tienes que entender, Tu hermana Kasumi necesitaba capacitacion, tiene el Kyubi sellado dentro de ella, si ella no aprende a controlar pudiera poner su vida y la del pueblo en peligro - trató de Minato para explicar sus acciones con la esperanza de ser perdonado.

-Eso no es excusa para lo que me hicieron tu y esa mujer, lo único que pedía era un poco de entrenamiento - dijo Naruto.- podrian facilmente haber creado un kage bunshin para entrenanos a los dos sin embargo no lo hicieron.-

-Naru-chan.- dijo Kushina cuando ella se levantó alejándose de Tsunade.

-Le dije que no me llames así.- dijo Naruto mirándola como un rostro de suma seriedad y enojo. Kushina se estremeció ante el tono frío de su bebé hacia ella, mientras sus ojos tratraban de contener las lagrimas fallando miserablemente.

-No le hables de ese modo a tu madre mocoso.- gritó Tsunade mientras se levantaba y se envolvió a la mujer más joven en un abrazo y mirando a Naruto.

-Ella no tiene que hablar como si fuera su hijo, ella perdió ese derecho cuando me ignoro cuando era pequeño, nunca los perdonare -dijo el principe con enojo en su voz.

-Lo siento mucho mi Sochi-kun.- dijo Kushina cayendo de rodillas .-Lo siento-.

-Naruto te prohibo que le hables a tu madre de esa manera.- dijo Minato.

-Ella no es mi madre, al igual que tu, ni Kasumi, ni esos intentos de padrinos.- dijo Naruto.-Mi nombre es Naruto de Lightbrinder, GRABENSELO EN LA CABEZA!.- dijo un furico Naruto

-No importa como te llames tu siempre seras NARUTO NAMIKAZE hijo mio y de Kushina.- gruñó Minato.

-Naruto, sé que estás enojado, pero por favor escuche a sensei, verdaderamente está arrepentido.- dijo Kakashi.

-Como he dicho no tengo amor para esta familia o cualquiera de ustedes, nunca lo tendre yo sólo estoy aquí por una sola razón y es la de demostrarles que no los necesito para ser fuerte.- dijo Naruto -si es por esto que me llamaron pierden su tiempo.-

-vaya… ahora veo el porque de esos arranques de furia cuando te preguntaba sobre tu vieja famila - dijo Katherine al no poder creer como sus padres lo ignoraron cuando era pequeño. - ustedes son la mas pateticas excusas de personas que visto en mi vida - finalizo con enojo en su voz

-¿Quien eres tu?- pregunto Minato con cierto toque de curiosidad desde que Naruto llago no se le habia despegado ni un segundo.

- Soy Katherine Wisperwind, soy la amiga de Naruto, el le pidio a su padre que lo acompañara cuando veniamos para aqui. - dijo la leona mientras brillaba y en su lugar habia una adolecente de cabello Castaño claro, ojos verdes, con un kimono de color rojo anaranjado, tenia un pecho de tamaño decente bordeando a una copa C menor, en pocas palabras tenia un cuerpo hermoso.

Naruto estaba con un sonrojo marcado. Mientras los demas estaban sorprendidos, con la habilidad de la llamada Katherine, pero luego preguntarian sobre ella ahora estaban ocupados en otra cosa.

-no puedes estar aquí, esta conversación es solo entre Naruto y su familia.-dijo Jiraiya

- Ella se queda y punto .- dijo firmemente

Con esa declaración dejo escapar tal intensión asesina, incluso todo el pueblo la sintió y pensó que el Kyubi había sido liberado de nuevo, pero el la corto y se recosto en la pared de la oficina.

Todos quedaron en blanco por la intensa aura.

Dejando de lado eso continuaron temerosos con lo que le tenían que decir a Naruto.

-Naruto-kun, hay otra razón por la que he llamado aquí, estoy dispuesto a entrenarte, te voy a enseñar a todas mis técnicas incluso el Rasengan y mi Hirashin para expiar mis pecados- dijo Minato.- sensei es dispuesto a permitir que usted mantenga la tradición y firmar el contrato sapo o si quieres Tsunade-sama y Sarutobi están dispuestos a permitir que firme respectivos contratos y enseñarte a ti tambien.-

- No firmare esos contratos, no valen mi tiempo, aparte yo ya tengo uno.- dijo Naruto impactando a los presentes .-

-Onii-chan...- susurró tristemente Kasumi pensando en lo que pudo haber sucedido a su hermano durante el tiempo que se habia marchado.

Tsunade miró al rubio, su ira estaba llegando a su punto de ebullición, .

-Naruto hay algo que necesitas saber.-Jiraiya finalmente habló.-cuando terminó tercera gran ninja, Minato y Oonoki hicieron un pacto de no agresión que se llevaría a cabo... con un matrimonio político entre usted y su nieta.-

-¿QUÉ?-Naruto y Katherine gritaron dejando desatando su ira.- no voy a casarme con nadie lo más que probable es que firmaste el acuerdo bajo el nombre de tu hijo y desde que me expulse a mi mismo del clan essos contratos ya no tienen validez.-

-No es sólo eso, también hay un pacto con el pueblo Nadeshiko.-dijo Minato.- y para asegurarme que lo hagas anularé los documentos de excomunion del clan que me engañaste para que los firmara.-

-lamento decirle esto, "Hokage-sama", pero para hacer eso lo debe autorizar el padre adoptivo, o sea quien firmo el acta de adopción, por ende su padre Aslan es su tutor legal, pero si quiere hacer esto un escandalo publico podemos hablar al daimyo y pedirle su opinión sobre esto.-dijo una cantarina y sonriente Katherine, se notaba como le gustaba molestar a los idiotas que rechazaron a su Naruto, en ese instante se sonrojo fuertemente cuando empezo a decirle ella "su" Naruto. Pero para suerte de ella nadie lo notó.

Minato estaba hirviendo de ira, otra vez le habían ganado en cuestión de segundos con unas pocas palabras y estaba atado políticamente con ese condenado documento de adopción.

Ni Naruto ni Kat dijeron nada más al salir de la oficina, Naruto salió con una sonrisa victorisa en su cara algo que ninguno de los ocupantes de la oficina pudo ver, junto a una sonrojada Kat que aun estaba con algo confundida por lo que habia pasado por su mente hace rato. De vuelta en la oficina Minato estaba preocupado, así como Jiraiya, Kushina estaba llorando por que su bebé ya no quería tener nada que ver con ellos. Tsunade estaba enojado de que un niño haya hablado a sus padres de esa manera, sin embargo, todavía se sentía culpable por la forma en que había tratado a su ahijado también cuando era más joven. Sí, ella era su madrina junto con Jiraiya, que era su padrino, pero lo trataron como si fuese inexistente y lo apartó con el tratamiento que le dio a Kasumi.

Kasumi vio a su hermano salir. Ella apretó sus manos en puños mientras dejaba caer las lágrimas de sus ojos. Era su culpa, fue su culpa que su hermano había llegado a odiarlos. Podría haberse hecho amigo de él cuando eran más jóvenes y le mostrarle algún tipo de afecto, pero en lugar de eso sólo se preocupaba por ella y llegó al extremo de burlarse de él. Fue en ese momento que ella juró a sí misma que iba a hacer las paces con él, ella lo amaría. Incluso si no podia traerlo como su hermano le demostraria otro tipo de amor aunque fuese uno mal visto y prohibido.

-Minato, ¿qué vamos a hacer?, la reacción política sera devastadora, Iwagakure es una de las cinco grandes naciones y Nadeshiko puede no ser grande, pero sí tienen mucho que decir en los países más pequeños y podría hacer que dejen de operar con nosotros.- le dijo a su alumno de Jiraiya.- Sensei, ¿que sugiere que hagamos? ... Sensei-

Cuando todos se volvieron a ver por qué no dijo nada el ex-hokage se vio que ya no estaba en la oficina y al lado se observó que Itachi se había ido también. Apretando los dientes Kasumi salió de la oficina para ir a algún lugar para pensar con claridad acerca de cómo iniciar una nueva relación con su hermano.

En las calles de Konoha Naruto y Kat se dirigian hacia el campo de entrenamiento abierto que se le permitieron utilizar hasta que Naruto se graduara de la academia. La Gente los observó caminar, muchos cuchicheaban ya que había oído rumores de que el ex-hijo del Hokage había llegado a casa. Habían oído que él era fuerte al derrotar al hermano menor del heredero Uchiha, Sasuke. Civiles de alto reconocimiento estaban tramando la manera de cómo hacer que sus hijas se casaran con él, ya que sin duda se beneficieran mucho.

Naruto vio a muchos darle una sonrisa, pero a él no eran más que un montón de hipócritas, hace cinco años, todos lo llamaban un mentiroso que solo buscaba atencion. Justo cuando llegó al campo de entrenamiento, Naruto se dio la vuelta.

Kat se dio cuenta de la presencia y miro a su amigo y vio que también lo sintió pero sonrió, y pensó que él lo conocía así que dejo que siguieran las cosas.

-Ya puedes salir... - dijo Naruto. - ji-ji.-

Una risita salió de detrás de un árbol mostranto al viejo Sarutobi, el cual llegaba con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Naruto-kun.- dijo.

Es un instante Naruto corrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del hombre viejo con fuerza. -Te extrañé jiji.- dijo Naruto

-Te extrañé demasiado Naruto-kun, me hubiera gustado que me avisaras que te ibas a ir de la aldea asi no me hubiera preocupado tanto.- dijo Sarutobi devolviendo el abrazo.

-Lo siento Jiji, pero simplemente nolo podía soportar más, el dolor de ser ignorado a un lado era demasiado, y la noche que Jiraiya le dio el libro de convocatoria a Kasumi fue la última gota.- dijo Naruto

-Todo lo que está en el pasado Naruto-kun, tenemos que mirar hacia el futuro ahora.- dijo Sarutobi.

Kat estaba viendo con una sonrisa la escena, realmente se sentía feliz de que alguien se preocupaba por su Naruto, se sonrojo, otra vez con eso de "su naruto", no sabia que le pasaba . Hasta que reaccionó y se hacerco al anciano.

-es un placer conocerlo finalmente Sarutobi-sama.-hablo Kat haciendo una reverencia.

-ah, si, jiji ella es mi mejor amiga, te presento a Kat.-dijo al sonriente Hiruzen. El estaba feliz de que su nieto halla podido tener una amiga.

Escuchando solo el asintió en feliz y paso a hablar con Naruto.

-Naruto-kun ahora dime por qué no quieres firmar el contrato de convocatoria de Mono pensé que te gustaría.-

-Yo no sé si el que tengo me dejara que pueda tener dos contratos.- informó el peliblanco

-Bueno Naruto-kun sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo, convocar al jefe y voy a convocar a Enma para ver si los dos pueden llegar a un acuerdo.- el tercero le dijo, - pero antes que haras con el contrato que hizo Minato a tu nombre.

-Como le dije a él, no voy a limpiar sus desastres y errores," dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.-ahora ¿quiers que te muestre mi invocación?

Diciendo esto realizo los sellos y realizo la convocatoria sorprendiendo al anciano, algo dentro del del ex-hokage le decia que su nieto cambiaria al mundo en una buena manera.

**Y eso es todo señores como vieron este fic es un multicrossover con ligeros toques de warcraft solo utilice los apellidos del juego. La habilidad de teletransportacion de naruto es una habilidad parecida al de la pelicula "Jumper", pero no se preocupen este no será un Naruto Godlike, si bien sera fuerte pero aun le falta mucho.**

**Antes que nada les quiero preguntar algo, este fic tendra lemon por lo que cual de estas tres chicas creen que deberia aparecer en el primer lemon de esta historia.**

**Las opciones son:**

**A. Naruko **

**B. Kasumi**

**C. Katherine**

**Bueno eso es todo no vemos**

**SAYONARA! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1

Hola a todos como les prometí aqui les traigo el primer captulo de este fic, y si se preguntan por que el anterior no es un capitulo es por que es solo el prologo de esta historia, sin mas que decir les dejo aqui el primer cap.

ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo no sera todo drama, sino que habra un poco mas de comedia por algunas vegansas de Naruto, leves escenas con referencias a programas de television. Algunas bromas que estan en este fic las saque de Los Simpsons

Sin nada mas que decir les dejo que lean el fic.

_RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS_: todo lo escrito aqui pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y yo no poseo nada de nada, mas que personajes y tecnicas originales lo demas no es mio T-T

-mmmmm- hablando

-(mmmmm)- pensando

**-mmmmm- ser sobrenatural, jutsu, tecnica, hechizo o invocacion hablando**

**-(mmmmm)- ser sobrenatural o invocacion pensando**

**Capitulo 1**

Se hacercaba el dia de la graduacion de la academia, han pasado dos años desde la llegada de Naruto y Katherine (ambos de 14 años) y ellos pesaban y recordaban lo que habia pasado en todo este tiempo, además de pensar en sus 2 nuevos alumnos Naruko "Namikaze", aunque ella se negaba a que la llamara por su apellido, todavía tenia enojo y resentimiento por lo de su familia hizo a su nii-san ademas de la manera en que tambien la ignoraron a ella, y Konohamaru Sarutobi el nieto del tercer Hokage llamado el "nieto honorable", el pobre vivia bajo la sombra de su abuelo, de quien se hizo buen amigo, tanto que se reunían a tomar él te y hablar de sus propias experiencias cada vez que tenían tiempo y sobre futuras bromas que le harian a la aldea, además Naruto le enseñaba cosas como tacticas, paciencia, y tecnicas, ese dia el llego a un acuerdo con el del Sandaime, Naruto ahora tenía la convocatoria saru (mono) a su disposición además de la suya, claro todavía tenía que pasar el examen de aceptación el cual no sería fácil… recordando lo que sufrió para que ellos lo escucharan.

Tambien se impresiono en el tipo de magia en la que se destacaban su dos alumnos, Naruko se especializaba más en la magia de hielo (kori no maho) y la magia de rayo(bimu no maho), mientras que Konohamaru se especializaba en la magia de fuego ( hi no maho), magia de viento (kaze no maho) y Magia de tierra ( tochi no maho).

Kat quedo sorprendida por lo rápido que aprendían los 2 niños (ellos ya habian aprendido algunos hechizos y jutsus elementales, mas algunos hechizos basicos), al grado de que a los 10 años eran mas fuertes que la mayoría de los gennin´s, aunque Naruto no se quedo atras llego a ser tan fuerte como un Chunnin alto, y Katherine ya habia llegado al mismo nivel que Naruto ademas de que ella habia perfeccionado los hechizos de la magia de luna (Tsuki no maho) en los que se destacaba el clan Wisperwind, el de su madre, en las tierras del Bosque de Luna (Tsuki no mori) un bosque perteneciente a raionzu no okoku. Al recordar eso Kat no pudo reprimir un sonrojo al recordar aquel dia en el que se mostro que Naruto tambien podia manejar las tecnicas de su clan. ( se mencionara mas adelante en otro capitulo, XD me gusta dejarlos con la intriga)

**Flashback**

_(Hace 1 año y 6 meses)_

Seis largos meses habían pasado desde la llegada de Naruto y Katherine a la aldea, y esos seis meses fueron un verdadero dolor en el trasero.

Primero su familia había estado haciendo todo lo posible para intentar conseguir que su hijo los perdonara. Hasta habian llegado al extremo de invitarlo a dormir en el complejo en su antigua habitación, incluso habían invitado a Kat para que viniera con él, lo invitaban a cenar casi todas las noches, pero fueron disminuyendo cada vez con el tiempo.

Kushina había llegado a la casa que Kat y el compraron ,en la que vivan ambo,s para decirle que quería que le enseñara todo su conocimiento de los sellos. Naruto le dijo que él no estaba interesado en nada de lo que ella pudiera enseñarle y cerró la puerta en las narices, sin darse cuenta de que dejó a la mujer llorando.

El incidente con Kushina había sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso de Tsunade, lo había buscado para decirle sus verdades y de paso darle uno que otro golpe para hacerlo entrar en razon. Pero solo para encontrar y saber porque no enojar, provocar y cabrear a un Naruto con la paciencia colmada, ademas de que era un Paladín que manejaba magia, porque después Tsunade apareció frente al complejo Namikaze, con la cara pálida del miedo de ver a un Roy enojado. Ademas traia una nota en la frente en la cual decia " Favor de no traer basura a mi casa" .

Les resumire lo que paso:

TOC TOC TOC

- ABREME MALDITO MOCOSO!- grito un furiosa Tsunade al saber como el castaño-rubio trato a su madre.

- ¿Que quiere?- dijo un indiferente y enjado Naruto.

- ERES UN MALDITO COMO TE ATREVISTE A TRATAR ASI A TU MADRE! - Grito Tsunade

- Ella no es mi madre asi como tu no eres mi madrina - dijo un Furioso y muy cabreado naruto

- AHORE SI COLMASTE MI PACIENCIA!- grito Tsunade antes de soltar un puñetaso que haria volar a Naruto, solo para fallar debido a que Naruto desaparecio y aparecio detras de la ojimiel.

Naruto estaba enojado, no, el estaba furioso, libero una enorme cantidad de intension de matar que hizo paralizar y palideser a la ojimiel mientras él extenia su brazo apuntando hacia ella.

- Kaku no maho (magia ilusoria) AKUMU NO BIJON ( vision de pesadillas )

Dos segundos despues se podia ver a una palida y blanca Tsunade con una exprecion de horror en su rostro. Aquel hechizo torturaba a la persona mostrandole sus peores momentos en la vida, ademas sus más profundos miedos.

Luego Naruto agarro lapiz, papel y cinta y escribio: " Favor de no traer basura a mi casa" y se la pego en la frente de la palida ojimiel luego uso su desaparecio, solo para estar en frente de la residencia Namikaze y dejar a Tsunade.

Dejando eso de lado Kasumi había sido otra persona que en su opinión era un dolor aún más grande en el culo. Ella había estado haciendo todo lo posible para llegar a conocerlo mejor, para pedirle de almorzar con ella, entrenar con ella, estar con ella. Él había estado haciendo todo lo posible para no hacerle caso, pero fue difícil, demonios incluso irrumpió en su casa una vez por la mañana y le hizo el desayuno a él y a Kat, que, por supuesto, de mala gana se lo comió al igual que ella, aunque Kat se lo comio con un rostro que demostraba gusto y celos(gusto, al probar esa grandiosa comida y celos por que no le gustaba como miraba a su Naruto, luego de eso se sonrojo) , aunque en el caso de Naruto era al principio de indiferncia pero luego fue de gusto aunque hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que ella no se diera cuenta, ella le dijo que ella había estado tomando clases de cocina a partir de la hija de Teuchi Ichiraku.

Minato también era alguien que estaba tratando de llegar a su lado bueno, llegando al extremo de decirle que le permitiria ver su biblioteca privada para aprender algo que le gustara. La biblioteca privada no era lo único que se le dijo que se le permitiría leer, tambien le permitio ver el libro prohibido de los sellos que sólo el Hokage puede abrir.

Todo esto se le ofrecía con la condición de que él aceptó casarse con la nieta del Tsuchikage, quien se enteró fue nombrado Kurotsuchi y que iba a luchar con la hija de la hija del líder del pueblo Nadeshiko.

Naruto estaba tan cabreado con el hijo de puta que usó unos de los sellos fuinjutsu especial de su padre que no podían ser detectados, a menos que el lanzador quisiera. El hizo sus ropas transparentes a todos los demás, pero a él no, al final del día tuvo que correr a casa alejado de las mujeres que tratan de meterse en sus pantalones e incluso hombres. El hijo de puta de su padre había tratado de usar su Hirashin para huir, pero el sello le impedía usar algún otro sello dentro de su rango de alcance no permitiéndole usarlo.

Naruto no conforme con eso le pidio a Kat que le ayudara a hacerle un broma pesada a su padre al dia siguiente, ella acepto gustosa y Naruto le conto su plan, pronto los ojos de la castaña de cabellos casi rubios sonrio maleficamente al igual que Naruto. Si, el Yondaime sufriria y mucho...

[ Entren a youtube y pongan " Naruto soundtrack - Fooling mode" ]

_Al dia siguiente_

Minato no tenia un buen dia primero su hijo ayer le jugo una broma, haciendolo que varias mujeres lo persiguieran, segundo su ramen se habia acabado y tercer el papeleo que habia completado ayer fue detruido misteriosamente por lo que tenia que hacer el doble de papeleo de un dia, en pocas palabras su dia seria una mierda.

Luego se asomo por la ventana de la torre hokage, solo para ver que el pergamino de jutsus secretos de los hokages estaba en la cima de un arbol eso alarmo al Minato y se dispuso a subir el arbol, abrio el pergamino y lo que vio era que estaba en blanco ahora estaba enojado ¿quien era el hijo de puta que le hizo esta estupida broma? se dispuso a bajar cuando de repente su pie quedo a atado en una soga y cayo del arbol, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que seguia colgado pero a la vez iba decendiendo luego vio que la soga a la que estaba atado estaba en una polea que hacia que bajara hacia otra hacia otra que se encontraba mas abajo, miraba hacia donde se dirijo cuando lo que vio lo asusto se dirijia hacia un monton de masetas con cactus.

- AAAAAAHHHH CACTUS! - dijo un asustado mientra pasaba y se incaba con un monton de espinas.

Luego su cara reflejo horror total al ver hacia donde se dirijia ahora...

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH PAAAAAAÑAAAAAALES SUCIOOOOOOOOS!- mientras pasaba entre los pañales de bebe los cuales estaban mas apestosos que una rata muerta.

Luego la soga dejo de moverse y Minato miro arriba para ver que pasaba, su cara se reflejo de felicidad al ver una nota con unas tijeras, la nota decia: "para cortar la soga use estas tijeras".

Minato lo hizo solo para caer en una pileta llena de pintura verde con olor a orina. Esto aumento la ira de Minato.

- RROOOOAAAAAAR MINATO FURIOSO ROOOOAAAARR- grito mientras se levantaba de la pileta llena de pintura, su capa y camiseta se habian roto y tambien caido.

- RRRROOOOAAAAAARRR MINATO FURIOSO, MINATO GOLPERARÁ Y SE VENGARÁ DEL MUNDO RRROOOOOAAAAAR- grito el yondaime mientras golpeaba los arboles con sus brazos llenos de chakra destrullendolos

- Miren es Hulk el Increible! - grito el asustado civil mientras apuntaba al verde Minato.

- Quien?... - dijo el confundido yondaime antes de que un grupo de ANBUS lo taclearan y calleran encima de el en un intento de inmovilizarlo, cabe decir que tanto ninjas como civiles confudieron a pobre hokage con atacante de otra aldea.

Mientras en otro lugar Naruto y Katherine se destartalaban de la risa mientras observaba conmo los ANBUS se llevaban al pobre hokage, ya que aun creian que el atacaria la aldea.

Otra de las cosas que mas cabrearon a Narutofue que el consejo le dijo o mas bien ordenó que debia enseñarle todas sus tecnicas, jutsus y sus secretos a konoha o dárselos a los Uchiha, decir que eso cabreo Naruto era decir que el sol es azul, estaba furioso y amenazo al consejo civil de que si se atrevían a obligarlo a algo, incineraria toda Konoha hasta que no queden ni cenizas, eso rápidamente los aplaco y más cuando vieron a Tsunade en el piso en posición fetal, murmurando cosas: como no mas por favor no, y no mas inyecciones, eso dejo temblando a todos mientras miraban a Roy, ¿Qué hizo para que Tsunade Senju se pusiera así?.

Lo que nadie sabia es que el hechizo que Naruto utilizo sobre Tsunade le mostraba su mas grande miedo... las Inyecciones... algo un poco ironico siendo que Tsunade era una ninja medico.

Para simplificar todo, termino por decreto unánime que Naruto podria formar un nuevo Clan en el pueblo y con eso nació en Clan Lightbrinder, eso ocasiono que Naruto se le aplicara la ley de restauración de clan (CRA) y obtener por lo minimo 20 esposas, antes de que cumpliera 18, así que lo mandaron a buscar mujeres, pero algo realmente sorprendente ocurrió, el estaba en con una cara de horror total ademas de que estaba muy palido, eso desconcertó a todos y entonces una furiosa Kat, quien escucho, todo perseguia a un muy asustado Naruto que sabia que esto pasaria, aunque el no sabia el por que su amiga lo atacaba sin razon, varias veces esto pasaba cuando conocia a una chica que queria salir con él, en opinion de Naruto casi parecia como si estuviese celosa (si tan solo supiera -_-U )

Luego de unas horas logro calmar a Katherine, preguntandole por que lo atacaba sin razón alguna, a lo que ella se sonrojo furiosamente, y se dio la vuelta dandole la espalda, mientras murmuraba un "no te importa".

Bueno pasado el melodrama algunos concejeros del pueblo ( vease casi todos los hombres) sintieron un poco de pena por el Lightbrinder. Y sin decir mas le dijeron que se podia retirar.

Después de que oficialmente ahora era un heredero de clan hubo otra persona, que era bastante persistente, era el todopoderoso Uchiha Sasuke, quien quería una revancha del partido que tenían en la escuela. Naruto se fue todo el tiempo, excepto una vez que estaba acorralado por el niño, que en realidad luchó contra él y lo dejaron atado a un árbol con una cadena de Hecha de luz.

El acto tuvo consecuencias como que el Uchiha luego le exigió que le enseñara todos esos jutsu y otras técnicas, ya que debia ser utilizado solo por los Uchiha. Itachi puso fin a eso al dar al mocoso una buena regañada y decirle que ahora esas técnicas eran secreto de clan y luego pidió a Naruto un enfrentamiento amigable algo que el rubio habia acordado con él. Otra persona por la que fue acosado también era Kushina. Quién al enterarse de que Naruto uso algún tipo de jutsu cadena lo buscó para ver por sí misma si era cierto que había heredado de su chacra especial, sola para que de nuevo Naruto la mandara a volar y se fue.

Ahora Naruto estaba terminando su entrenamiento diario y estaba muy contento con sus resultados. El ya comenzaba a manejar perfectamente los hechizos, conjuros y rituales de Luz. De ahí en fuera era un buen día para él, Sí, hoy iba a ser un día bueno de verdad por primera vez en los últimos seis meses se pueda tener, un día libre de molestias y así poder pensar en la nueva tarea de guiar a su hermanita Rin y a Konohamaru como Paladines además de otras cosas.

Naruto estaba a punto de salir a buscar algo de comer cuando sintio que alguien lo iba a atacar, lo que le obligó a saltar lejos. Logrando esquivar una ola de lava que parecía golpear el lugar en el que había estado parado. Si se hubiera quedado ahora estuviera derretido por la lava liquida que golpeo lugar. Su atención se volvió hacia el culpable del ataque y se sorprendió al ver que el ataque provenía de una chica que parecía ser uno o dos años mayor que él.

Tenía el pelo negro y corto y ojos del mismo color menos los alumnos de color rosa que se acentuaban por las pestañas que se extienden hasta en las esquinas. Llevaba un uniforme rojo con la manga derecha falta, una solapa por encima de su pierna derecha, un chaleco antibalas color marrón, medias de rejilla con una falda roja sobre ellos, sandalias shinobi, un par de guantes negros, y una espada atada a la cintura. Lo único que llamó la atención al peliblanco más no era el hecho de que ella era bastante bonita, algo que le llamó la atención ,fue la diadema que tenía en la cabeza, tenía un diseño de canto rodado en él, el símbolo de Iwagakure. Ahora sabía que esta chica era la nieta del Tsuchikage Sandaime, Kurotsuchi.

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que me están atacando Kunoichi de Iwa?- Naruto le preguntó tratando de sonar confuso.

-Usted es Namikaze Naruto ¿no?-le preguntó.

-Me temo que no soy, mi nombre es Naruto de Lightbrinder.- respondió Naruto.

-Lightbrinder... Me dijeron que usted es el hijo del Yondaime Hokage.- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo era su hijo hace más de 2 años, y debido a ciertas circunstancias fui excomulgado de su familia, así que fuí adoptado por otra persona que me dio su nombre.- le explicó a la joven.

-Entonces tú eres su hijo, e incluso si lo que dices es cierto que vamos a estar investigando, todavía eres su hijo, lo que significa que el tratado de alianza sigue vigente sin importar qué.- dijo ella buscando su espada. - el tiempo de hablar ha terminado, voy evaluar aquí y ahora para ver si eres digno de ser mi marido, mi nombre es Kurotsuchi aunque estoy seguro de que ya lo sabía.-

Naruto no dijo nada sólo esperaba que ella hiciera su movimiento, él sabía que era fuerte, y tenía algo de experiencia en la vida real, sin embargo, esta chica era un misterio para él. Mientras esperaba a que ella atacara no dio cuenta que los demás también estaban viendo la pelea, en las líneas de árboles Minato estaba con su esposa y sus hijas. Junto a ellos estaba el hombre de baja estatura y viejo Tsuchikage y junto a él estaba la misma persona que había venido a ver a Minato hace tantos años, Kitsuchi. El ninja de Iwa se confundió en cuanto a por qué el Hokage pateaba a su único hijo a la familia, aunque incluso si él, Naruto, dio otro nombre de la familia seguía siendo el hijo del hombre, y eso es lo que contaba.

Kurotsuchi había estado esperando que Naruto comenzara la pelea, pero cuando ella vio que el no se movia, ella se encargó de comenzar. Sacó un par de kunais los tiró hacia él, Naruto al ver el ataque saltó de la única manera para esquivar una vez más ya que la chica había sacado su espada y la estaba usando. Al ver la maniobra Naruto saco fuera su espada se fue por una patada de hacha sólo para descubrir que ella lo bloqueo con los brazos de sus delanteros. Apretando los dientes la niña saltó lejos de él para conseguir un poco de distancia entre ellos, llevando la mano a la boca, comenzó a hacer algunas señas con las manos.

**-Suiton: Teppōdama**.- gritó lanzando un potente chorro de agua de su boca.

Naruto sabía que ese jutsu le causaría un daño importante si fue golpeado por ella, tenía que correr el riesgo de mostrar lo que era capaz de hacer. Esa oportunidad llegó y rápidamente uso un hechizo de tierra **- TOCHI NO MAHO (magia de tierra) doryuuheki ( MURO DE TIERRA)- **luego se ocultó bajo la tierra,el jutsu de agua golpeo el muro sin siquiera poder hacerle una grieta (ventaja de estar hecho de magia) , luego el muro se desmorono y Kurotsuchi observo que el castaño-rubio no estaba por ningún lado cuando de repente el suelo empezó a vibrar y Naruto salió disparado a la par de ella, el puño conecto con su barbilla para mandarla rodando. La espada que tenía estaba tirada a unos metros de distancia.

Naruto se volvió para irse sólo para tener que esquivar de nuevo cuando sintió algo que viene a su manera. Es el lugar que había estado de pie en era ahora pantanoso de una sustancia gris, el giró como un globo de la misma cosa venía en su dirección. Lo golpeó el suelo justo delante de él, su mirada cayó sobre la chica que estaba de rodillas jadeando con fuerza, con una sonrisa formada en su cara y no le gustó. Naruto se dispuso a saltar sólo para descubrir que no podía mover la sustancia gris lo sostenía firmemente en el suelo. Las cosas no pintan bien para él cuando se disponía a utilizar o alguna otra técnica para romper el globo más su cuerpo quedaba inmovilizándolo.

-jaque mate.- dijo finalmente Kurotsuchi de pie otra vez.-Creo que el hijo del poderoso destello amarillo es sólo una broma, espera a que las demas naciones se enteren.-

-"Mierda, yo estaba tan jodidamente descuidado, oto-san me golpearia por haber caido de manera tan estupida".- pensó Naruto.-"Supongo que tengo que hacer esto, debere utilizar los conjuros y tecnicas mas fuertes que tenga."-

-Supongo que no hay otra opción- dijo Naruto tomando una respiración profunda, - HAGESHI BAKUJATSU ( explosion ardiente ).-

Kurotsuchi estaba confundido por el nombre de la tecnica. Ella estaba confundido ella no sabia que haria ese hagesho no sé qué, puediera hacerle, lo que nunca había oído hablar de cualquier tipo de jutsu se llamaba así. Sus ojos se abrieron y una mirada de puro shock pegado a su rostro cuando vio como en una onda expansiva de un destello brillante su lava salio volando por todos lados, tuvo que sujetarse al suelo para no salir volando ante tal despliegue de poder.

Los ojos de Oonoki se abrían como un pez fuera del, el muchacho rompio el jutsu de lava de su nieta como si no fuera nada. Él sabía que la lava duraría mucho tiempo y seria muy difícil liberarse de el, pero aquí un niño de dos años más joven que ella lo destruye con un extraño jutsu que nunca había oído hablar. Minato estaba en el mismo barco que el Tsuchikage, él ni siquiera sabía que Naruto podía hacer eso.

-Maldita sea Minato ¿qué has estado enseñando a ese chico?-preguntó Kitsuchi sorprendido.

-Nada.-fue la respuesta de Kasumi.- tou-san nunca le enseño nada a Naruto-kun, ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer eso.-

Tanto los shinobi Iwa quedaron pasmados, de ninguna manera este muchacho podría haber creado o aprender ese jutsu, así que alguien debe de haberle enseñado.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Kurotsuchi preguntó finalmente para salir de su asombro, pero también noto que él había cambiado su apariencia, ahora la marca amarilla de su rostro brillaba en un suave destello dorado, sus ojos comabiaron, el ojo izquierdo era el de un celeste brillante mientras que el derecho era un dorado tambien brillante ( imaginense los ojos de Jaden en yugioh GX cuando se fusiona con yubel)su cabello se volvio mas alborotado dandole un toque mas salvaje ademas de que paso de un castaño algo rubio a un rubio algo plateado, en conclusión se veía algo más salvaje y poderoso.

-Creo que el juego termino, fue divertido mientras duro pero es hora de ponerle fin .- dijo Naruto cruzando los brazos y de repente una ráfaga de viento lateado y dorado lo cubría, el lugar alrededor de donde estaba parado quedo fue formando un mini tornado del tamaño de una casa de dos pisos, cuando por fin se calmó revelo al chico el cual tenia a su espada brillando con la misma intensidad que la luna en un cielo despejado .

Decir que Kurotsuchi estaba impresionada era corto, estaba anonadada, nunca había visto algo así.

Su abuelo Oonoki, estaba en el mismo barco que su nieta, el habiendo prácticamente vivido y luchado durante las 3 últimas guerras shinobi y luchado contra varios ninjas en su vida y ahora nunca había visto algo así.- ¡maldito seas Minato! ¡Nunca me dijiste que tenías un kekkei genkai de aumento de poder!-le dijo enojado y un poco asustado de que su más acérrimo rival aparte de ser el más rápido sobre la tierra tener una línea de sangre como esa.

-te equivocas Oonoki, yo no tengo línea de sangre, ni siquiera sé quiénes eran mis padres, eso que acaba de utilizar Naruto lo aprendió de su padre adoptivo.-dijo con un tono triste.

-¿y quién es esa persona?-pregunto Kitsuchi

-su nombre es Aslan de Lightbrinder, es de identidad desconocida nunca lo vi.-le contesto el Hokage

Con eso Kitsuchi saco el dicho libro y busco el nombre y apellido actual de Naruto, hasta que lo encontró y se puso pálido.

-¿Qué dice Kitsuchi?-dijo Oonoki.

-será mejor que lo veas papa.-y le paso el libro y Oonoki vio la foto de Naruto y se impresiono demasiado.

*Nombre: Naruto de Lightbrinder*

*sobrenombre: Reon no yurei ( Leon fanstma) *

*Rango: S*

*pueblo afiliado: antes a ninguno, ahora konoha*

*información: ninja de origen desconocido se dicen rumores de que antes vivia en konoha*

*razón de búsqueda: haber herido gravemente un pelotón de aproximadamente 100 ninjas de Kiri en menos de 3 minutos y haber peleado por un día completo, haber herido al Mizukage Sandaime (no, Yagura no es el kage, tengo planes para el ^^ por lo que él sera bueno) y huir de él, además de matar a 2 ninja kumo*

*recompensa*

Kiri: *vivo: 2, 000,000* *muerto: 1, 500,000*

Kumo: *vivo: 600,000* *muerto: 500,000*

*información adicional: va acompañado de una pequeña leona, se cree que es de combate*

*advertencia: a menos de que tengas poderosos jutsus de rayo que lo puedan paralizar o sea de rango a distancia evite pelear con el*

Oonoki al terminar de leer la información se sorprendió de las habilidades del Gaki (mocoso), además del hecho de que peleo contra un kage y no cualquiera un jinchuriki ni más ni menos, entonces pensó en las habilidades del mocoso y luego imagino el alcance de su padre, era simplemente aterrador pensar el potencial destructivo y entonces pensó, su nieta se iba a casar con el hijo adoptivo del yondaime, por ende sus bisnietos tendrían por herencia el poder aprender esas técnicas y así fortalecer a Iwa con poderosos ninja usuarios de linea de sangre, además de que su pueblo tendría un aliado poderoso en konoha, era ganar o ganar para él. (Claro Oonoki no sabía sobre el esfuerzo de ser un paladin)

Mientras tanto con la batalla, Kurotsuchi estaba todavía impresionada y aterrada por la técnica que Naruto utilizo para liberarse de su burbuja de lava saliendo de su estupor hablo.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!-

- Es un jutsu y tecnica del elemento de mi linea de sangre, ese elemento es el akariton (elemento luz) , pero por su poder destructivo lo catalogue como un kinjutsu de rango SS por su poder y por la gran cantidad de chacra que debía aplicar para usarlo, pero dejemos de hablar luchemos.

Con eso declarado salió disparado directo a Kurotsuchi y la mando a volar de un golpe contundente en el abdomen, ella rápidamente recompuso su postura en el aire y trato de frenar su andar, cuando ya Naruto estaba frente de ella y sujetándola con unas cadenas de doradas, inmovilizandola.

Luego de inmovilizarla, desactivo su jutsu volviendo a su apariencia normal, mientras la miraba con una expersion aburrida en su rostro.

-Dijiste que viniste a mí para evaluarme para ver si yo era lo suficientemente digno de ser su esposo, pero creo que en lugar de eso debería evaluarte y a ti para ver si tu eres digna de ser mi esposa.- Naruto dijo.-no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, eres débil, y nunca voy a casarme con alguien como tú, así que vete acasa y haste más fuerte, trabaja duro, y no esperes encontrar fáciles caminos para ser fuerte, solamente una dedicación fuerte, una determinación inamovible y un gran valor te daran la furerza necesaria para superar todo, mi padre es mas fuerte que yo por la siempre razón de querer proteger a lo que más ama, que ahora vengo siendo yo, su familia… - dijo con una mirada que reflejaba sabiduria y honor cosa que notaron todos.

Con eso Naruto dejó sólo para detenerse cuando vio a su ex-padre salir de su escondite junto con el Tsuchikage. A pesar de que no se sorprendió al verlos, se sorprendió cuando tres mujeres salieron de sus escondites también.

-Eso fue unas grandes habilidades que tienes niño.-comenzó el viejo.-Estoy muy disgustado con lo que he escuchado de Minato y sus declaraciones durante la pelea.-

- Gracias por el alago pero cualquier cosa que diga sobre mi ex-padre no me interesa saber.- dijo Naruto.

-Lady Toriko.- dijo Minato llamar la atención de la mujer mayor.-Si me permite la pregunta, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, yo sé que usted dijo que iba a venir la próxima semana-

-Vine temprano para ver cómo la lucha entre ellos terminó bien y tengo que decir que estoy impresionado, tanto que no tendría sentido para mi hija Shizuka para desafiar incluso Naruto-kun, por lo que han decidido posponer la lucha por un tiempo más tarde, digamos que los exámenes Chunnin después de graduarse de la academia ¿en un par de años?- dijo la mujer.

-Esto no ha terminado.- dijo la voz de Kurotsuchi.-N o voy a permitir que me avergüence de esta manera, yo también voy a pelear en los exámenes Chunnin en un par de años. Voy a hacerte mi marido no importa qué.-

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de la chica antes de que finalmente se desmayara por el el sobreesfuerzo de la pelea.

-Bueno tengo cosas que hacer con su permiso Oonoki-san, kekkan´noaru-san (tarado-san (o sea Minato XD))...-termino y se alejó del lugar.

Flashback end.

Sacudiendo todos esos pensamiento de la cabeza de ambos, entraron a sus habitaciones a dormir un poco, después de todo apenas había regresado de su entrenar a Naruko y a Konohamaru, sin embargo algo que ellos no sabian era que desde ese dia la historia de el Leon fantasma de Konoha comenzaria y seria recordado en la historia...

**Y eso es todo señores como ven puse un poco mas de humor para humillar un poco a Minato y Tsunade, lo de minato se me ocurrio mientras miraba a los simpsons y alli me inspire.**

**La pelea de Kurotsuchi y Naruto se que no fue epica pero tomen en cuenta que ambos se subestimaron por lo que la pelea fue facil. Bueno las votaciones aun seguiran en pie para el primer lemon en la historia:**

**A- Kasumi**

**B- Naruko**

**C- Katherine**

**Ademas voten por el orden de aparicion de estas chicas para el harem de Naruto ^^**

**A- Karin**

**B- Tayuya**

**C- Kin**

**D- Hokuto**

**E- Isaribi**

**Luego pondre mas chicas con el tiempo, bueno sin nada mas que decir me despido.**

**SAYONARA! ^^**


	3. Aviso de Capitulo

Hola mis estimados lectres les tengo unos cuantos anuncios:

1- Me esta costando un poco el desarrollo del segundo cap, la idea la tengo pero el desarrollo me es complicado y 2- Es divertido dejarlos con la intriga XD

No se preocupen no abandonare la historia prometo no dejar ningun fic sin completar, solo tardare un poco eso es todo. El primer cap lo publique rapido por que la inspiracion me vino de golpe.

Y el otro aviso es que estoy preparando algunos crossover que pueden que les gusten, primero me gustaria que me dijeran cual de estos crossovers deberian crearse primero solo pueden elegir 2 ya que al ir desrrolllando varios fics se me complicara mas el desarrollo de todos sin mas que decir estos son los crossovers por los cuales pueden votar para que sean los proximos proyectos mios:

* Crossover entre: Naruto y Metal Slug (raro lo sé pero siempre es bueno variar... a parte esta idea me la dio un amigo mio, y la verdad no esta mal)

* Crossover entre: Naruto y warcraft (si eligen este, elijan por cual persona les gustaría que entrenara a Naruto, si es elfo nocturno sera entrenado por Ilidan y si es elfo sanguinario sera Kael, solo estaran esas dos opciones)

* Crossover entre: Naruto y Dragon ball z

Mi meta es crear crossovers de Naruto con juegos populares y muy conocidos pero los cuales nunca se crearon, admitanlo un crossover de Naruto y metal slug nunca se vio o se hizo alguno. Y tambien hacer crossover de Naruto con series populares por ejemplo: dragon ball, yugioh gx, pokemon, etc.

Bueno sin mas que decir me despido

SAYONARA! :3


	4. Chapter 2

Hola a todos mis lectores ^^ bueno como prometí aqui les traigo el capitulo numero 2 de este fic espero lo disfruten ya que aqui aclararé las dudas que ustedes tenian con respecto a las habilidades y tecnicas de Naruto.

ADVERTENCIA: este episodio seguira teniendo leves referencias a los simpsons, debido a las bromas que pondre para Minato, sip me inspire demaciado en aquellas bromas por lo que Minato sufrira y Mucho jeje jejeje JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (inserte risa psicopata y maligna)

Sin nada mas que decir les dejo que lean el fic.

_RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS_: todo lo escrito aqui pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y yo no poseo nada de nada, mas que personajes y tecnicas originales lo demas no es mio T-T

-mmmmm- hablando

-(mmmmm)- pensando

**-mmmmm- ser sobrenatural, jutsu, tecnica, hechizo o invocacion hablando**

**-(mmmmm)- ser sobrenatural o invocacion pensando**

**Capitulo 2 **

Han pasado 3 semanas semanas desde el ultimo entrenamiento de Naruto y Katherine hacia sus nuevos alumnos, ellos habian avanzado mucho en el aprendizaje de hechizos, conjuros y hasta pociones o pocimas. Naruko tenia la misma capasidad y nivel de curiosidad y aprendizaje de su hermano, casi se podria decir que era un clon en version femenina de él, ambos eran inteligentes, bromistas, nobles, y unos cabeza dura.

Naruko todos los dias cuando veia a su hermano tenia instantaneamente una sonrisa y un sonrojo marcado en su rostro, y este era mas marcado cuando su hermano le preguntaba si estaba bien ya que el siempre se preocupaba por su hermanita. Esto solo aumentaba aún mas la felicidad de Naruko, ya que una cosa que le agradaba de su hermano era que siempre se preocupaba por ella.

Aunque luego comenzaron algunos problemas ya que Katherine como siempre iba siempre con Naruto a cualquier parte, hizo que despertara un poco la actitud celosa de pequeña Naruko, por lo que cuando ella siempre veia a su hermano actuaba muy posesiva con el. Katherine al notar esto tampoco se quedo de brazos cruzados ella tambien estaba muy celosa de que la menor opacara cuando pudiera a Naruto, no sabia el porque pero ella tambien actuaba posesiva con el. Por lo que ahora llevaban algo asi como una rivalidad entre ellas.

Mientras ajeno a todo eso, Naruto no tenia ni idea del porque casi siempre discutian ellas... a veces podia muy ingenuo.

(Mientras en la Torre del Hokage)

Minato Namikaze, el senko kiiroi (destello amarillo) se enfrentaba contra su peor enemigo, incluso peor que el Kyubi… el papeleo, mientras maldecía a su mayor enemigo su sensei Jiraiya de los Sannin entro por la ventana.

- Sensei, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas supervisando tu red de espionaje - dijo un sorprendido Minato ya que Jiraiya nunca descuidaba su red de espionaje.

- Es cierto, pero... (suspiro) los sapos me llamaron para decirme acerca de otra profecía.-

-¿otra? Pensé que ya me habías dicho que mi hija era la niña de la profecía.-

-al parecer, eso sería cierto… de noser por el jefe de nuestro nuevo clan en la aldea .-

- ¿cómo es eso? - pregunto un confundido Hokage, que tenia que ver Naruto con esto.

-esta profecía solo es la confirmación de una mucho más antigua, dice "que el despertar del Rey de la invocacion de luz antigua criara y cuidara al principe heredero de las estrellas, armado por sus enseñanzas y su voluntad, el cual traerá la luz eterna que desvanecerá la oscuridad y las nubes rojas que amenazan la paz del mundo", sabes que significa o no, Minato.-pregunto Jiraiya.

Minato aun estaba confundido porque su hijo estaba relacionado con todo esto, quien era este rey y quien seria el principe. Jiraiya al ver la confucion de su antiguo alumno decidio aclarar sus dudas.

- Minato, los sapos me contaron que un contrato de invocación que no se uso en siglos fue activado, se activo el contrato de invocacion de los leones de luz.- dijo Jiraiya sorprendiendo a Minato - Y no solo eso, tambien me informaron que el jefe de los leones, el rey de ellos, fue quien crio a tu hijo.-

Ahora se aclaraban las cosas, el rey de la invocacion de luz antigua era el padre adoptivo de Naruto, y Naruto al ser hijo del rey debia ser el mencionado principe heredero de las estrellas, aunque no entendio eso por lo que le resto importancia. Pero lo que le llamo la atención fue la parte de la oscuridad y las nubes rojas amenazando la paz, era Akatsuki pero cual era la oscuridad eso no llegaba a entender, y no podía dejar de pensar que desecho a su hijo quien resulto se el niño de la profecía solo por entrenar a su hija.

-¿Qué hacemos sensei?- dijo un poco preocupado por Naruto, no sabia cual era esa oscuridad de la cual mencionaba su sensei, estaba preocupado por lo que podria ser esta amenaza.

-podríamos ayudar a Naruto con entrenamiento, si en verdad es el niño de la profecía, debe ser fuerte… Naruto es el que me preocupa, después de todo todavía te odia.-

Minato bajo la cabeza en esa declaración, cualquier cosa que vendría de él, lo rechazaría al instante, así que pensó en algo y rápidamente se dibujó una sonrisa en su cara.

-ya se sensei, de eso me encargo yo.-dijo confiado.

Lejos de alli en un sombrio y oscuro paramo helado de alguna tierra desconocida, una oscura figura que estaba aprisionada en una helada y gran montaña emergia detruyendo dicha montaña. Mientras su oscuros y malignos ojos miraban al horizonte.

- A de haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve encerrado... ya es hora de que la oscuridad vuelva a surgir dominar este mundo JAJAJAJAJA- decia la extraña figura mientras reia sinisestramente. Una antigua amenaza desperto.

( devuelta en la torre hokage)

En la torre Hokage se encontraba los Jounin formados frente al Hokage, cada uno reconocido en el mundo ninja en los cuales iban desde Asuma Sarutobi, el hijo del Sandaime Hokage y uno de los 12 guardianes, pasando por la maestra del Genjutsu de konoha Kurenai Yuhi, La antigua alumna del sannin de la serpiente Anko Miratashi, la bestia verde de konoha Maito Gai, hasta el infame y uno de los 2 alumnos vivos del Yondaime Hokage Hatake kakashi el Copy-nin y la muerte roja y esposa del Hokage Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Minato meditaba sobre la solicitud de equipos gennin, tenía que agradecer a su amada esposa y su posición de jefa del clan Uzumaki, ya que ella pidió entrenar a Naruto junto a kakashi y teniendo el apoyo del clan Senju, incluso Naruto con su posición de jefe del clan Lightbrinder, no podría ir en contra de la decisión de 2 clanes.

- Agradezco que estén todos presentes.- les dijo Minato.- Ahora pasemos a lo importante, ¿alguna solicitud de equipo?- pregunto.

El primero en pasar fue Kurenai .-yo Jounin Kurenai Yuhi solicito a Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga y Shino Aburame, para conformar un equipo de caza y búsqueda.-

-ok, aceptado, el siguiente.-

- Jounin asuma Sarutobi solicito a Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Choji Akimichi, para crear la nueva Ino-shika-Cho.-dijo recibiendo la aprobación, los siguientes fueron pasando hasta que pasaron al frente kakashi y Kushina, esta última hablo.

-Jounin Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze y el Jounin kakashi Hatake, solicitamos a Naruko y Kasumi Uzumaki-Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, a Naruto de Lightbrinder, Katherine Wisperwind y a Sakura Haruno para crear un equipo de asalto pesado.- ( si se preguntan por que son 6 y tambien porque esta Sakura, son porque al ser dos jounnin tienen permiso de llevar a 6 gennin y los de sakura bueno es por que no tenia donde ponerla, ademas kat siendo ninja ya era obvio que la pondria XD)

-ok, así estarán asignados los equipos, quienes se unirán al equipo 9 que sigue circulando desde el año pasado, sin más quedan despedidos.- a lo cual todos asintieron y salieron.

Al día siguiente en la academia ninja, se encontraban los futuros shinobis de la aldea de la hoja, esperando la asignación de equipos, entre ellos se encontraban los herederos de los principales clanes de konoha, además de, la hija de un importante miembro del consejo civil y otros más que esperarían convertirse en leyendas ninjas.

-Bien, ahora diré los equipos y los senseis. El Hokage ha observado los resultados y ha decidido los equipos correspondientes. Equipo 1...

Blablabla, pasemos a los equipos importantes.

- Equipo 6: Naruko y Kasumi Uzumaki-Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno (inserte chillido molesto de fangirl obsesiva (No tengo nada en contra de Sakura solo la escribo tal cual como se comporto en el canon )) Katherine Wisperwind y Naruto de Lightbrinder sus jounnin senseis serán Kakashi Hatake y Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Pronto se escucho un golpe de un cabesaso contra una mesa, ese era Naruto. No es que a Naruto le molestase, en realidad aunque él y su ex hermana podían considerarse amigos no podría importarle menos trabajar con ella o no. Pero Naruto sabía por qué la colocaban con él. Los padres podían y debían interactuar a menudo con los compañeros de equipo de sus hijos, así que Minato los juntó para poder tener más oportunidades de ganarse su perdón.

Unos minutos después, cada equipo se fue con su respectivo Jounin sensei, Naruto, Naruko, Kasumi, Katherine, Sakura y Sasuke siguieron a Kakashi y Kushina llegando a los campos de entrenamientos número 6.

-bueno, ya que estamos aquí, que tal si nos presentamos y nos conocemos un poco mejor, si, como gustos disgusto y sueños para el futuro.-le hablo kakashi.

-buena idea kakashi.- secundo Kushina. -que tal si comienzas Kasumi-chan.

- Ok, mi nombre es Kasumi Namikaze, me gusta mi familia, mis amigos, el pueblo, entrenar y el ramen, no me gusta los violadores, los matones y un cierto libro perverso y mi sueño…. Es muy personal para contar.-termino con un rubor en su rostro, la verdad su sueño es casarse con Naruto y tener muchos hijos, además de que en ese momento se imaginó siendo poseída y violada salvajemente por Naruto …si Kasumi Namikaze es una pervertida de closet.

(Mientras en otro lugar del pueblo)

jiraiya estaba frente a las aguas termales de Konoha realizando una "Investigacion", hasta que estornudo y sonreia pervertidamente.

- Mis sentidos pervertidos indican… que una chica ha descubierto las maravillas del camino del pervertido… ¡HELL YEAH!-grito mientras bailaba con orgullo.

- PERVERTIDO!- se escucho un grito

Jiraiya se puso palido ya que pronto se vio rodeado de varias mujeres con miradas e intenciones asesinas frente a el.

- NO ESPEREN EN LA CARA NO QUE SOY ACTOR! ... NO ESPEREN EN LA CARA SI! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! - grito Jiraiya si le habian pegado donde mas duele.

(De nuevo con el equipo 6)

-ok…sigue Naruko.-

- Mi nombre es Naruko, mis gustos son entrenar, Konohamaru, ji-san, mi nii-san (dijo con una sonrisa y rubor no pasadas por inadvertidas para Kat, Kakashi, y Kushina) , mis tecnicas enseñadas por mi nii-san (mientras se ruborizaba un poco mas), el helado y el ramen, mis disgusto son la gente que ignora a su familia ( Kushina se pone triste pero lo disimula) , los violadores y la gente que se aprovecha de los demás…ah y las mujeres que acosan a mi nii-san y cierta persona (dijo mientras miraba con enojo a Kat, haciendo que la mencionada tambien la mirara con enojo) , y mis sueños son hacer orgulloso a mi nii-san y casarme y tener una familia con cierta persona. –termino Naruko, sin notar que las palabras que dijo entristecieron a Kushina y Kasumi, o simplemente no le importo lo que ellos sentían, y tambien ganandose una mirada asesina de Kat.

-…ok…ahora tu señor sonrisas-dijo kakashi y sasuke gruño.

-mi nombre es sasuke Uchiha, no hay muchas cosas que me gusten, pero hay muchas que me disgustan y mi sueño… no mi objetivo es matar a cierta persona y revivir mi clan.

- muy bien ahora tú la chica con complejo de gato- dijo Kakashi ganandose una mirada de odio puro de parte de Kat, si Kakashi cavo su propia tumba.

- Mi nombre es Katherine Wisperwind, me gusta entrenar, el ramen, hacer bromas (dijo con una mirada maliciosa dirigida a Kakashi haciendo que este sudara frio) Naruto, (pronto se sonrojo) y lo que me disgustan son los pervertidos, los violadores, y los arrogantes. Y mi sueño pues es secreto... (dijo una poco sonrojada).

- Bueno ahora tu la pelirosada- dijo el peliblanco

- mi nombre es Sakura Haruno mis gustos son... (mira a sasuke y chilla como fangirl, haciendo que sasuke tuviera un escalofrio), no me gusta Ino-cerda y los pervertidos, y mi sueño es...(mira a sasuke y chilla como fangirl... otra vez ¬¬, haciendo que sasuke tuviera un escalofrio aun mayor)

- ahora tu Naruto-

- … mi nombre es Naruto de Lightbrinder, mis gustos son la formación con mis amigos, mi hermanita Naruko, Konohamaru, Katherine-chan y ji-san, mis técnicas, las bromas y el ramen, mis disgusto son la gente ineteresada, los violadores y la gente que se aprovecha de los demás… ah y las fangirls obsesivas (inserte escalofrio aqui), y mis sueños son hacer orgulloso a mi oto-san y ser un gran Paladín. – finalizo Naruto.

Después procedieron a explicarles sobre la prueba de equipo y blablablá que no me interesa, empezaron la prueba… (La prueba fue casi como en el canon excepto que Naruto destruyo una buena parte del bosque y Naruko fue infinitamente mejor que Sakura)

De regreso en la torre los sensei Jounin daban su reporte sobre los equipos.

-Así que, por cuál de los gennin que pasaron- Minato estaba sentado en su oficina con 10 Jounin

Equipo de 1-5 fallo. Y cuando el equipo de Kakashi tocaba, apareció con su uniforme Jounin desgastado y roto en varios lugares.

-equipo 6, paso maravillosamente.-dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo, impresionado de que unos niños podían hacerle eso.

-paso… pero todavía estoy enojado con ellos.-dijo kakashi haciendo un mohín que no podía ser visto por la máscara, ocasionando que todos incluido tropezaran un poco, en resumen durante la prueba Naruko con un hechizo congelo su preciado Icha-Icha, bueno él podría haberlo descongelado pero sasuke con una bola de fuego fundió y redujo a cenizas su preciada posesión, lo que lo enojo y derivo en varias cosas que dieron como resultado que el equipo pasara la prueba.

Kushina le dio en un golpe en la cabeza y le dijo que dejara de ser tan idiota y de andar con ese pedazo de basura.

Así continuaron con

-Equipo 8 paso.-

-Equipo 10 paso-

-Estoy un poco decepcionado al ver pasar sólo tres equipos. Voy a tener que revisar el plan de estudios y hacerlo mejor. Puedes retirarte.

El Jounin se inclinó y salió de la habitación.

Y así pasaron otros 3 meses de entrenamientos misiones D-Rank y uno que otro incidente y acoso de Kasumi a Naruto, el equipo 7 estaba en la oficina del Hokage regresando de una misión, aunque parecía que venían de la guerra. Bueno solo 5 de ellos, el unico que estaba sano y salvo era un sonriente Naruto quien sostenia a un Gato que ronroneba a gusto.

-equipo 6 reportándose, misión captura de Tora…completada.-reportaba kakashi, quien observaba a sus algunos de sus alumnos llenos de cortes y sangre producto de la feroz batalla en contra del gato del demonio.

-bueno, tenemos más misiones, podrías darle alguna otra Iruka.-pregunto Minato.

-a ver…tenemos, sacer a pasear a los perros, corta césped.- mencionaba Iruka

- NO! YA ME HARTE! DENOS UNA MISION DECENTE! - gritaba Katherine proyectando un aura asesina que facilmente decia " hazlo o muere"

-ook…bueno, kushi-chan kakashi, ¿su equipo está listo para una misión C-Rank?-pregunto el Hokage a lo que ambos Jounin asintieron en afirmación.

-ok…que pase Tazuna.- en eso entro un viejo (realmente tengo que decirte cómo diablos se ve y pues no, me vale madres).

Tazuna miro a los chicos y bufeo.

-pedí ninjas no mocosos, la rubia parece una loli debil, el culo pato una marimacho, la pelirroja una muñeca, la castaña-clara y el castaño rubio me convencen… después de todo eres el que peleo contra el mizukage de kiri.-dijo Tazuna con voz ebria, que provoco varias reacciones.

Primero causo enojo a Kasumi y Naruko.

A sasuke, lo dejo sin habla, mientras proyectaba un aura llena de ira.

Y a Naruto a ver a Tazuna con ojo ligeramente abiertos.

- ¿Como sabes que peleé en kiri?- dijo con ligera curiosidad.

- jajaja en serio chico, es facil reconocerte, todo ninja o civil de kiri te conoce como el heroe que le hizo frente al mizukage. Ademas de que en kiri te tienen catalogado como el primer ninja joven de rango SS- dijo Tazuna sorprendiendo a todos los precentes.

-bueno la misión es llevar a Tazuna a Nami no Kuni y protegerlo de bandidos durante su camino.-explicaba el Hokage.

Después de algunas explicaciones y una que otra se prepararon para salir, Naruto fue a su casa planeando que armas llevar a la mision pero antes tuvo una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, si le haria otra broma al hokage.

[ pongan en youtube Naruto - fooling mode ]

(mientras en la torre hokage)

Minato ya estaba harto del papeleo, sino encontraba la solucion a esto lanzaria el escritorio por la ventana. Pronto una piedra rompio el vidrio de su oficina, y salio a verificar quien seria el culpable, justo cuando paso por la puerta sintio que algo se le enrrosco en la pierna y al bajar su mirada vio con horror como una soga se le habia atado al pie, solo para ser jalado por ella.

Minato vio hacia donde lo llevaba y miro con miedo que la soga lo jalaba hacia un monton de baldes y cubetas llenas de miel, mientras pasaba entre ellas cayendose toda la miel en el cuerpo. Solo para que despues se le cayeran un montón de plumas en todo el cuerpo, cayendosele finalmente un guante rojo en la cabeza, pronto la soga dejo de jalarlo. y minato se paro e hizo lo que toda persona furiosa haria.

- ME CAGO EN LA P#T# QUIEN ES EL MALDITO BASTARDO QUE ME HACE ESTO!- grito mientras con sus manos llenas de chacra golpeaban un arbol.

En eso una persona algo gorda, Akimichi Choza, miraba a minato con unos ojos llenos de hambre antes de gritar.

- UN POLLO GIGANTE! - grito mientras perseguia al pobre Minato quien corria por su vida para no ser comido por el jefe del clan Akimichi.

- NO SOY UN POLLO SOY MINATO EL HOKAGEEEEE! - grito el asustado kage

- CALLATE Y VEN A MI ESTOMAGO ESTUPIDO Y SENSUAL HOMBRE POLLO! REGRESAAAAA! - grito antes de derribar a Minato con una tacleada junto con unos ANBUS que lo confundian otra vez con otro atacante. Luego de esto sostenian al pobre Minato mientras le ponian un chaleco de fuerza ( el que ponen los loqueros) y se lo llevaban mientras murmuraban cosas sobre que la aldea era un imán de locos.

Lejos de alli Naruto obserbaba todo mientras se desplomaba en el suelo y se destartalaba de la risa, si molestar al hokage se habia vuelto su pasatiempo.

A la mañana siguiente todos se reunieron esperando en la puerta de la aldea de la hoja. Para poder realizar su primera mision fuera de la aldea.

¿Quien sabe que peligros les aguardara? ¿Quien será la oscura figura que estaba en el paramo helado?

Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo de Honor de luz y estrellas.

**Bien como les prometi les traje un nuevo capitulo algo corto lo sé pero es como para que se entretengan un rato, lo de Minato y Choza se me ocurrio de golpe quizas no sea tan gracioso pero es como para entretenerlos.**

**Sin mas que decir me despido.**

**SAYONARA! ^^**


	5. Capitulo 3 - Un encuentro inesperado

Hola a todos lamento no haber subido el cap antes es que como saben estoy castigado por haber desaprobado una materia que me lleve a rendir... P#TA MATERIA DE COTABILIDAD! T-T

Antes que nada contestare sus preguntas:

**Orion:** pues me agrada que te gusen las bromas hacia Minato, y lo de Haku si ella sera mujer.

**Comon: **lo de Naruko aun lo pienso y segun las votaciones, ella esta alcanzando el primer lugar.

**Comon(2)**: lo del crossover de metal slug esta en proceso y se estrenara el proximo mes jusnto con los otros crossovers.

**metalic-dragon-angel**: sip el sufrira XD

**The mercenary with black wings**: me inspire en varios fics en los cuales el desarrollo eran lo mismo, pero la trama la saque inspirandome mas en warcraft.

Este fic tambien esta publicado en foros dz y alli es donde aviso el tiempo aproximado de cada capitulo a estrenar.

Pero bueno dejando eso de lado para celebrar hoy mi cumpleaños, es hora de comenzar con el tan ansiado capitulo de este fic.

_ADVERTENCIA:_ aún le hare bromas a Minato XD, y el cap será algo corto es para no dejarles con la intriga.

_RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS_: todo lo escrito aqui pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y yo no poseo nada de nada, mas que personajes y tecnicas originales lo demas no es mio T-T

-mmmmm- hablando

-(mmmmm)- pensando

**-mmmmm- ser sobrenatural, jutsu, tecnica, hechizo o invocacion hablando**

**-(mmmmm)- ser sobrenatural o invocacion pensando**

**Capitulo 3 - Un encuentro inesperado**

Ha pasado un dia desde que Naruto y su equipo obtubieron su mision en la cual les dijeron a ultimo momento que se realizaria para mañana debido a que no tendrian tiempo para preparar sus equipos ninja para la mision, a parte de que se veian cansados en exceso debido a la mision de Tora... bueno todos exepto Naruto el cual estaba sano y salvo, al parecer el le cayo bien a Tora, por lo que fue el unico que no fue arañado por el gato, y al decir unico quiero decir unico ya que sus senseis tambien fueron arañados y atacados por el gato, en ese momento Naruto se cuestionaba si los ninjas de la aldea valian la pena, ya que hasta su ex-madre tambien era perseguida por el gato en un intento de escapar, sacandole asi una gota de gran tamaño en la cabeza del castaño-rubio.

Pero dejando eso de lado todo era paz y tranquilidad... bueno no tanto ya que al momento de que todos se fueran a sus casas para descansar Naruko quizo ir a dormir en la casa de Naruto, lo cual claro desato una discucion entre Naruko y Katherine, en la cual Kat argumento que no podia quedarse a dormir en su casa ya que tenia que preparar su equipo ninja para la mision ( aunque el verdadero motivo era que estaba celosa). Y esto desato una discucion:

- Si claro tu te quieres quedar con mi nii-san para acostarte con el- dijo acusadoramente la menor la cual estaba demasiado celosa. En ese momento Kat completamente roja negaba que no era eso.

- No mientas intento de fallido de gato!- grito Naruko

- COMO ME LLAMASTE!- grito igualmente la furiosa leona (cabe destacar que algo que odiaba Katherine era que la llamaran intento de Gato )

- LO QUE OISTE GATA CALLEJERA!-

Eso desato una pelea entre las dos en la cual ambas se golpeaban y atacaban con jutsus, hechizos y conjuros de gran magnitud, destruyendo una pequeña parte de la aldea. En ese momento Naruto aparecio (ya que se habia ido al baño antes de que comenzara la discucion), en eso Naruto trataba de parar a las dos pero de pronto se vio atrapado en la pelea ya que en su intento de detenerlas recibio de golpe una bola de fuego, para luego ser congelado por un hechizo de hielo de su hermana menor.

Luego de ser congelado las dos dejaron de pelear y trataron de diculparse numerosas veces con el pobre castaño-rubio aún congelado, luego lo descongelaron, no estaba tan dañado pero eso si tendria un buen resfriado al dia siguiente, por lo que lo llevaron al hospital para que por lo menos le dieran un medicamento para el resfriado debido a que no querian faltar a su primera mision decente.

_(A la mañana siguiente)_

Todos estaban reunidos en las puertas de la aldea... aunque sus senseis llegaron tarde debido a que según los informes un par de locas chicas furiosas destruyeron algunas viviendas en la aldea, en eso Naruko y Katherine se sonrojaron de la vergüenza y miraron hacia otro lado en un intento de parecer inocentes. Luego partieron hacia Nami no kuni ignorantes del peligro de la mision.

_(2 horas despues)_

Durante el viaje Kasumi pregunto por qué no había ninjas en Nami a lo que Kushina respondió que Nami era solo un pueblo mercantil y al ser demasiado pequeño no podía sostener sus propios ninjas.

En el viaje 3 de los gennin (vease Naruto, Naruko, Katherine) notaron un charco de agua en el camino pero el clima no mostraba que hubiera llovido en un tiempo, su Jounin sensei también lo notaron pero esperaron a ver qué sucedía, luego en el emergieron 2 ninjas los cuales atacaron a Kakashi envolviendo con sus cadenas llenas de cuchillas haciendo que este fuese triturado hasta ser un charco de sangre. Kasumi y Sakura al ver esto gritaron de miedo al ver como uno de sus senseis era matado facilmente.

- Mira hermano las linduras que nos encontramos jejeje - dijo siniestramente uno de los ninjas

- Si mejor matemos al contructor y a los mocosos para poder entretenernos con estas hermosuras jejeje- dijo el otro con un tono siniestro y perverso en su voz.

Luego el aire se torno pesado y frio debido a la enorme cantidad de intesion de matar, todos volteron a ver a Naruto y a Katherine los cuales estaban mas que furiosos, esos dos idiotas cometieron 2 grandes errores: 1- ellos siempre odiaban que no los tomaran en cuenta y que los trataran como si fuesen debiles y 2- que odiaban con todo el corazon y alma a los pervertidos y a los violadores. Todos al sentir esto solo pudieron palidecer.

- Muy bien jodidos idiotas preparence a... a... ACHUUUUUU!- todos al ver esto se les salio una gota en la nuca, al ver a Naruto - disculpen estoy resfriado, en que estaba, a si ,PREPARECE A MORIR JAJAJAJAJA! - Termino con una risa loca, demente y psicopata la cual hizo literalmente cagarse en los pantalones a los ninjas. Luego trazo sellos a gran velocidad mientras gritaba.

**- DOTON (elemento tierra) KURUSHIMI NO HASHIRA ( pilares de sufrimiento) - **Grito el Lightbrinder mientras 1 pilar emergia debajo de 1 de los ninjas al tiempo que se alzaba y les golpeaban en donde ningun hombre deberia ser golpeado (auch... hasta yo que soy el escritor siento pena por estos pobres idiotas)luego el ninja renegado salio volando y gritaba de agonia, mientras los demas hombres al ver esto (vease Sasuke, y Tazuna) se tapaban la entrepierna al ver tan dolorosa y horrible imagen, pero pronto escucharon a Naruto gritar otra vez.

-** DOTON: GURANDO SUTEKUSU (elemento tierra: estacas de tierra) , FUTON (elemento viento) KUKIATSU (presion de aire) **- Finalizo el principe de raionzu no okoku al momento que el pilar de roca tomaba una forma afilada como la de una gran estaca de tierra, y el ninja era atraido rapidamente hacia el suelo debido a la gran presion del aire que hacia que la gravedad aumentara. En eso solo se podian oir crujidos de varios huesos rotos que eran atravezados por la gran estaca de tierra mientras el ninja gritaban de terror y dolor al ser empalado en el pecho por tal combinacion de jutsus, para luego morir instantaneamente con una cara de horror total.

Mientras Katherine tenia su pierna envuelta en llamas, al tiempo que corria hacia el ninja paralizado del miedo dandole un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna mientras esta ascendia (como si fuese un hacha que cortaba en vertical ) partiendo al pobre ninja en 2 mientras la sangre salpicaba la cara de Katherine la cual tenia una sonrisa escalofriante que hasta haria palidecer al Kyubi.

El resto del equipo 6 (vease sasuke, sakura, Kasumi, y Kushina) y Tazuna no estaban mejor en mejor condicion habian visto una muerte tan cruel y despiada ( aunque Naruko tenia estrellas en los ojos y de admiracion al ver a su hermano mostrando tal despliegue de poder ). Estaban asustados y mas cuando el Naruto grito al final.

- NADIE ME TRATA COMO DEBIL Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - gritaron fuertemente Naruto y Katherine riendose como unos psicopatas homicidas. Bueno hasta que kakashi aparecio con un rostro palido -(tomo nota nunca... pero nunca... tratar de debil a Naruto o a la chica y hacer algo pervertido frente a ellos... nunca)- pensó el aterrado Kakashi, eso claro desato una lluvia de pregunta de todos los presentes... bueno solo Sasuke, Tazuna, Sakura y Kasumi los cuales creian haber visto morir a su sensei frente a sus ojos, luego kakashi les dijo que se acercaran hacia donde creian que lo habian matado solo para ver que lo que estaba en el suelo eran trozos de madera, les dijo que utilizo un kawamiri (remplazo) para poder salvarse y para poder ver como enfrentaban sus alumnos al par de ninjas renegados.

- Muy bien Tazuna-san mas le vale que hable, por que dudo que estos ninjas nos atacaran si razon, ademas lo mencionaron, por lo que si lo persiguen con intencio de matarlo esta seria una mision de rango A y no una C, mas le vale hablar por que no arriesgare a mi equipo sin tener informacion completa de la mision. - finalizo Kakashi

Tazuna al ver que no podia escapar de tal pregunta les conto todo. Les conto que Nami estaba bajo el control de un mafioso llamado Gatou, los demas al escuchar al mencionado intentaban recordar donde escucharon ese nombre hasta que Naruto hablo

- ¿Habla de Gatou, el millonario como el de industrias maritimas Gatou?- pregunto Naruto, a lo que Tazuna asintio con la cabeza - ese maldito, yo lo conozco... en mis dias de mercenario obtuve informacion acerca de él, sera el jefe de esas industrias pero todo es una fachada, bajo su industria, es un traficante de drogas y esclavos.- Finalizo el Lightbrinder a lo que Katherine tambien asintio ella tambien sabia de eso.

- Asi es, tomo el control de los puertos y ahora Nami no es más que un pueblo pobre que sufre.-dijo con tristeza.-por eso estoy empeñado en terminar este puente que conectara Nami con el resto del continente, es nuestra última esperanza.-

Eso impacto a los ninjas… ¿tan mal estaban las cosas en Nami?

Después de eso kakashi hablo y le pregunto qué tan lejos gato iría para detenerlo de construir el puente, le contesto que tan lejos como mandarlo a rogo que lo ayudaran, que el pueblo estaba en tan mala situación que solo podían pagar por un trabajo C-Rank, luego de debates fue Naruto quien les dijo que siguieran y no le importaba si ellos se regresaban el seguiría y ayudaría, ya que no dejaria que personas inocentes sufrieran, después de esas palabras decidieron seguir adelante.

Luego siguieron su camino hasta llegar a un puerto para poder partir a Nami no kuni, en todo el camino nadie dijo una palabra seguian todavia traumados por tal cruel asesinato por parte de Naruto y Katherine. ( los cuales estaban ignorantes ante estas miradas que recibian por parte de los mienbros de sus equipos)

_( en algun lugar del paramo helado)_

Una figura oscura y grande, se encontraba en una cueva cubiertas por runas y sellas de invisibilidad, mientras se encontraba parado frente a 3 estatuas de piedras llenas de escarcha y de moo, las cuales tenian unos aspectos escalofriantes y aterradores.

La primera era de una persona con una armadura con diseno de calaberas, sus hombreras y su cinturon tenian la imagen de unas calaberas , un casco tenia cuatro puntas y en la parte del centro de los ojos tenia una gema de color azul oscuro y portaba una espada cubierta de runas azules, y en la empuñadura tenia la imagen de una calabera como la de un demonio.

La segunda estatua era un esqueleto cubierto de cadenas, con hombreras de color dorado y morado oscuro y una tunica de color morado oscuro y dorado, tambien en ella tenia unas gemas de color rojo sangre al igual que sus ojos. Estaba cubierta con mucha mas escarcha.

Y la tercera era escalofriante, poseia cuernos gigantes, alas enormes como las de un demonio, una armadura de color verde muy oscuro, casi llegando al negro, exepto sus hombreras las cuales eran de color rojo sangre oscuro. y sus uñas eran alargadas y afiladas, sus piernas eran como las de un demonio... en otras palabras era aterradora.

La figura alta y oscura camino hacia las estatuas, mientras recitaba unas palabras en un lenguaje extraño y las estatuas eran cubiertas de oscuridasus, y sonreia maleficamente, sus planes pronto estarian en marcha y el mundo estaria en caos.

( en la torre Hokage)

[ ya saben pongan en youtube Naruto- fooling mode (no porque Naruto este en mision no dejare de molestar a Minato XD)]

Minato ya estaba como loco y se masajeba las sienes, poco le faltaba para que lanzara su escritorio por la ventana, aún seguia pensando como poder vencer al papeleo, el cual estaba en su escritorio en una pila de gran tamaño.

Parecia como si estuviera al borde del colapso nervioso, por algunas razones: 1- estaba algo preocupado por la mision de sus 3 hijos aunque considerando que estaban con su madre se relajo un poco, 2- estaba algo paranoico debido a las bromas que eran hacia el y 3- era su tan odiado papeleo, pero luego se puso a hacerlo para terminar lo mas pronto posible.

Se hacerco al balcon de la torre hokage para tomar algo de aire, y luego vio algo en la copa de un arbol y se emociono con lo que vio, era un libro icha icha pero no cualquier libro era uno el cual estaba titulado "icha icha vol 3", Minato estaba emocionado el admiraba esos libros y los leia a escondidas debido a que Kushina cuando lo llegaba a ver que leia esos libros, los lanzaba con una patada hacia afuera de su casa junto con una sabana y una almoada para que durmiera en la calle, el pobre gritaba que lo dejara entrar y que hacia mucho frio mientras los aldeanos que paseaban por alli miraban con pena al pobre yonndaime.

Pero dejando eso de lado corrio si pensar hacia el arbol para luego subir hacia la copa de este y tomar el libro, lo tomo con cuidado y lo habria despacio como si hubiese en contrado un libro de una civilizacion antigua, pero al abrirlo por completo su cara fue de sorpresa al ver que este estaba en blanco. El estaba furioso otra vez era una broma... eso lo hizo reaccinar y giro su cabeza y mirada temblorazamente hacia su tobillo para ver que una soga se le amarro al pie y al ver esto solo pudo decir una cosa.

- Mi... er... daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- grito antes de ser jalado por la soga hacia una pila de botes de pintura negra las cuales se le calleron encima al pobre yondaime dejandolo negro por completo, luego intento pararse pero su cabeza golpeo un bote de pintura blanca que estaba encima de el, el cual estaba atado a una rama de arbol, la pintura se le callo por la espalda dejado un linea blanca que transpasaba desde su nuca hasta su capa que estaba destrozada por completo la cual estaba atada a su cintura, dandole un aspecto como si fuese una cola de animal.

Luego volvio a ser jalado hacia unos arbustos en los cual encontro una pequeño animal que lo aterro.

-u... u... un ZORRILLO!- grito asustando al animal el cula lo rocio en la cara, para luego salir huyendo.

Luego el yondaime hokage se levanto lentamente, para luego gritar.

- ME CAGO EN P#TAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - grito mientras sus manos inundadas de chakra golpeban a un arbol para despedazarlo rapidamente.

- UN ZORRILLO GIGANTE!- grito un aterrado y asqueado civil que pasaba por alli el cual se tapaba la nariz debido al fuerte olor de la peste. En eso un grupo de ANBUS los cuales tenian una manguera de bomberos gigante mientras le apuntaban al furioso kage y le disparaban un fuerte chorro de agua a gran preción a Minato el cual gritaba que hoy no le tocaba baño.

Lejos de alli un clon de sombras de nuestro castaño-rubio favorito (Naruto), se destartalaba de la risa en el suelo para luego disiparse. Él dejo un grupo de clones en Konoha para que el yondaime no tuviera paz.

Mientras tanto en Nami Naruto sonreia triunfante mientras los demas se preguntaban el porque de la sonrisa, exepto kat quien ya sabia el motivo de esa sonrisa. El equipo 7 seguía su camino así el pueblo, cuando Naruto sintió y olfateo una presencia hostil a su izquierda, rápidamente lanzo un kunai a la dirección donde sintió a la persona, cuando fue a ver observo un conejo blanco en posición graciosa causada por esquivar el kunai.

-"un conejo…pero su pelaje es blanco pero solo eso debería ser posible durante el invierno, debería ser café, debe ser la mascota de alguien y lo usaron para un kawarimi"-Naruto deducía, mientras que sus senseis llegaron a la misma conclusión, en eso escucho el sonido del aire siendo cortado.

-¡AL SUELO!-gritaron kakashi y Kushina tirando al suelo a Tazuna y a los chicos.

Sobre ellos paso una enorme cuchilla que se clavó en un árbol, y una persona se paró sobre ella (honestamente me da flojera describir como madres están vestidos así que imaginen o busquen en google… )era Zabuza Momochi el demonio de la niebla.

-Momochi Zabuza, ¿qué hace un Nuke-nin de tu calibre haciendo este trabajo de mercenario?- hablo kakashi

- no es de tu incumbencia "sharingan no kakashi", ahora si me haces el favor de entregarme al viejo para terminar mi trabajo.-le contesto Zabuza sorprendiendo a sasuke.

-"¿sharingan? Como puede tener mi línea de sangre"-se preguntaba cuando su sensei mostro su ojo oculto y se dio cuenta.-"un implante…ahora que recuerdo Itachi me dijo que uno de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo era un Uchiha… lo debió haber recibido de él"-dedujo el Uchiha.

-Zabuza, deberías darte cuenta fácilmente de que estas en desventaja.-dijo kakashi.

-claro que lo sé, después de todo el "Akashi no habanero", esta con ustedes, por eso traje ayuda.-dijo y 2 figuras saltaron frente a Zabuza, una de ellas era un Hunter-nin (cazador ninja), y la otra sorprendio a Naruto.

Era un chico de cabello cataño oscuro, casi llegando al negro, alborotado, ojos verdes claros, vestia una gabardina igual que la de naruto solo que esta en vez de tener detalles dorados tenia plateados, camiseta azul oscuro, vestia un pantalon negro con detalles plateados y botas de combate de color grises. Este al ver a Naruto se sorprendio también.

- ¡¿Hermano?!- dijeron Naruto y la otra persona. Sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

¿Quien sera esa persona? ¿como conoce a naruto? Descubranlo en le siguiente cap de "Honor de luz y estrellas". Bueno como vieron el capitulo es algo corto pero como saben debido a mi castigo no pude escribir mucho... eso y que mi Hermana menor me molestaba ¬¬* y no me dejaba escribir tranquilo pero bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado y como siempre me despido con un...

SAYONARA ^^


End file.
